


'Til I Hear It From You

by AteLala



Category: Empire Records (1995), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben is older but he doesn't act on anything, Boss/Employee Relationship, Child, Children, Complete, Desk Sex, Dick Slotting, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfic exchange, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, HEA, Happily Ever After, He's not even attracted to her when she's that young, Homelessness, Implied Poe/Holdo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Attack, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rey Can Take Care of Herself and Ben Shows Up Right Away, Rey Is 16 at the beginning, Rey turns 18 in the story and then romance starts, ReyloMovies, Rooftop Sex, Set in the 90s, Shameless Smut, Smut, Very Wet Slick, Virgin Rey, Virginity, Virginity Kink, alpha fighting, first heat, it's very mild, time jumps, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: COMPLETEShe suddenly understood when women would tear off their shirts and show their tits off at the performers during concerts. She knew what panty-dropping meant. Her body was so wrecked that her jeans were starting to sop. Rey sobbed quietly and panted.And then Ben pointed at her.“You,” he said away from the loudspeaker, “You with the three buns,” he was definitely speaking to Rey, “Lift up your shirt.”----Rey is a smart sassy Omega and Ben is her adorable music snob Alpha boss. He's so busy protecting her that he doesn't notice that she's thinks he's all that and a bag of chips (there's some 90s slang for you).Star Wars Sequel Trilogy in the Empire Records Alternative Universe. Set in the 1990s.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 188
Kudos: 513
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	1. A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so excited to finally unveil my Movie Exchange fic. This has been the most fun to write. Please let me know what you think so far! I really take all my comments and feedback to heart.
> 
> First I want to make it very clear, that Rey starts off in this story as a minor and she's presenting. She will have a biological transformations that she doesn't understand (think: your first sexual awakening) towards an older Ben. BUT there will be absolutely NO underage shenanigans. Ben is not attracted to her as a child. She's not even sexually attracted to him, exactly. She's going through her first heat, which is different.
> 
> Rey will become 18 in the story and that's when the romance starts.
> 
> Ok, now that we have that out of the way. ENJOY! Expect updates every 3-4 days.

**Art by[Alantieislander](https://twitter.com/alantieislander)**

**Wilmington, Delaware**

**1993**

“Impossible,” the larger man grunted from down the aisle, flipping through the CDs, seemingly reorganizing them. “There is no merit in that opinion. Doggystyle is not any better than 36 Chambers. Musically, lyrically, and beat style, Wu-Tang wins. You’re wrong Poe.”

“That is just your East Coast Hip Hop snobbery right there,” the man named Poe said as he shook his head at the large man. “The G-funk sound from Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg coming out of the west coast is fresh as shit Ben. Don’t be an old fogey about this!”

“You’re being seduced by production!” Ben shouted back.

Rey gasped and tried not to jump like the others in the record store did. She stopped what she was doing and watched Ben leap from the aisle and behind the cash register to the large stereo. He quickly thumbed through a stack of CDs and pushed it into the slot as he turned knobs up. The harsh, raw, rhythm of “Bring da Ruckus” blasted through the store. Poe sighed and threw his hands up to his face when Ben turned on the loudspeaker.

“Ladies and gentlemen, shoppers of Rebel Records, you are currently listening to what is arguably the most influential records of our time, Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers) by the Wu-Tang Clan,” his low voice was passionate, commanding. He was imposing, standing over six feet tall. Rey squirmed her skinny little legs together, watching him speak.

Every word he spoke was marinated in passion, like the music was his own cherished child. Rey was supposed to be in and out of the store, but the antsy feeling in her toes melted away as she watched Ben speak.

“Gritty. Stripped down. Dark,” he breathed into the loud speaker. She ached for that kind of passion, “Sloppy jungle drum beats, bizarre song structures, and low quality production. All this scares commercial purists. But listen, only for a second, and there is undeniable charisma and talent. This pass-the-mike flavor brings us to the real underground of hip hop culture in a way we’ve never seen.”

Rey’s young mind was racing and she whined as she watched him hop onto the counter. Her panties were wet in a way she never felt and she shifted in her pants. She had seen him before, Ben, the boss at Rebel Records. His size and demeanor scared her. He was usually scowling and grumpy behind his long hair, growling at the employees to get back to work or blatantly telling customers that their choice in music was bad. His dark hair was normally disheveled and he almost looked out of place in the record store. While the employees were obvious record-store workers in grunge wear and flannel, Ben wore a uniform of fitted black slacks and black hoodies, no matter the weather. She knew he was a music snob and a grump, and normally avoided him when she went to the store. But now that he was in full view, demanding attention, she saw his over-the-top hugeness, his fluffy hair, that long nose, passionate eyes and beauty marks across his cheeks… she started to drip from her core.

And something was distinctly different about Ben today. He was maybe 20 feet away from her, but she was sure she could smell him. He smelled like wet earth in the morning. It was overwhelming. It made her dizzy. She was pretty sure he was an Alpha before, just because of his stature and demeanor. And even though everything she learned about Alphas was gossip on the street, she was sure now that he must be one.

She clenched herself, hoping it would stop her body from reacting so strongly. It worked for exactly one second.

“Oh God, here he goes,” Poe said from under his breath.

“Ghostface, catch the blast of a hype verse

My glock bursts, leave in a hearse, I did worse

I come rough, tough like an elephant tusk

Ya head rush, fly like Egyptian musk

Aw shit, Wu-Tang Clan spark the wicks an'

However, I master the trick just like Nixon

Causin' terror, quick damage ya whole era

Hardrocks is locked the fuck up, or found shot

P.L.O. style, hazardous, cause I wreck this dangerous

I blow sparks like Waco, Texas.”

Rey’s knees buckled and her mouth went slack. He was rapping and it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen in her young life. She suddenly understood when women would tear off their shirts and show their tits off at the performers during concerts. She knew what panty dropping meant. Her body was so wrecked that her jeans were starting to sop. Rey sobbed quietly and panted.

And then Ben pointed at her.

“You,” he said away from the loudspeaker, “You with the three buns,” he was definitely speaking to Rey, “Lift up your shirt.”

She froze. _Lift up my shirt?_ Her heart pounded out of her chest and face flooded with blood. She squirmed again in her jeans and felt it brush her center. She shivered.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Ben said into the loudspeaker once again, “We have a shoplifter here in Rebel Records and as per our policy, we will be detaining this shoplifter and calling the cops.”

He threw the loudspeaker at Poe and then jumped down from the counter towards Rey.

“You’ve got six CDs shoved inside your shirt sweetheart,” he said gently as he approached her.

Rey, finally remembering herself, jerked herself away from him and started to sprint out of the store. She didn’t take more than two steps when she felt Ben’s enormous long arms encase her. His body was warm and his scent was choking her. She wriggled and struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was impossible.

“No, no, no… please!” Rey begged, “Please let me go! I’m sorry!”

She sobbed when she felt the familiar wetness of tears falling down her cheeks. Rey was embarrassed. Embarrassed because of what was happening in her jeans, embarrassed that she was caught stealing, embarrassed that she was crying. But mostly embarrassed because was displeasing Ben.

* * *

“How old are you sweetheart?” Ben asked as he motioned for the girl to hold up the CDs she was trying to steal.

She scowled at him, her sad dirty face streaked from tears. He felt sorry for her. She was so tiny, so young. What was she doing stealing CDs? He snapped a picture and the Poloroid slid out of the camera. He pinned the forming picture to the wall of shame, dozens of pictures of shoplifters pinned to the wall. Her little white face formed on the photo and he frowned at it when he noticed how matted her hair was.

“What like thirteen?” Ben said purposefully stern.

“Sixteen,” she barked, “And I’m not your sweetheart.” She whined the last word with a scrunch in her face.

Ben chuckled to himself.

“Well, sweetheart,” he said pointedly, “What is your name, I wonder…”

“Kira,” she said quickly as she shifted in her pants again. She kept doing that.

Ben had a headache as soon as this kid walked into his store. The only reason he knew she was stealing was because of her scent. It was the most raw Omega scent he had ever smelled in his life. The last time he smelled something close to this was when he was a freshman in high school and a girl went into heat in the middle of finals and refused to take her tests at home. Her scent was making him crazy, so he kept an eye on her and watched her slip the CDs into her clothes.

“Kira,” he said slowly, “Ok Kira. How can I get a hold of your parents?”

“Fuck if I know,” she spat at him.

He sighed slowly and rolled his eyes.

“Come over here in my office,” Ben said gently, hoping it would calm her down. It did and she followed him into the large room.

* * *

Rey always wondered what it looked like in the back of Rebel Records. She guessed it was full of CDs, tapes and records, but it wasn’t. It was big, open, and colorful. There was a lounge area for the employees and lockers where they put their stuff. Old posters of bands papered the walls. She guessed that it might have been really boring in Ben’s office, but she was wrong.

He had a drumset. A nice, shiny, expensive one. His desk was sparse and behind it was a tiny fridge. He sat down behind his desk and she sat on the other side.

“You want a soda or something?” Ben asked as he rummaged in the fridge.

“Y-yes,” she stammered.

He brought out a cold Sprite for her and a beer for himself. He opened his beer and drank it, not taking his eyes away from her. It intimidated her, but she was no stranger to strange men staring her down. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a small pill bottle and slid it towards her.

“You need to take some of these,” He said gently.

Rey picked up the bottle and turned it over in her hands.

“Heat suppressants?” she wrinkled her nose at him. “I don’t think-”

“I’m fairly certain you’re going into heat,” Ben cut her off, “You really need to take these, I smelled you as soon as you came into the store.”

What he was saying was so silly, she snorted.

“Heat?” Rey laughed, “I’ve never gone into heat!”

Ben’s eyes darkened, almost going completely black when she said that. He stood up and quickly walked across the office and shut the door. She whimpered quietly, feeling her panties stick to her body again.

“This is your first heat?” Ben growled.  
  


“I told you that I’ve never-”

“How do you feel?” He asked suddenly, “Do you feel sick or faint? Do you…" he paused as he rolled his tongue on the inside of his lip. "Is something happening to you that you’re not used to?”

Rey looked down, thinking about the mess in her jeans.

“N-no… not really…”

“Don’t lie to me,” Ben hissed, voice raised. His _tone_. It was hard to resist, “Tell me now. Are you cramping? Is there a mess in your pants?”

“I’m not cramping!” Rey wailed, “But yes, my pants are messy. I just. Don’t talk about it ok?”

He leaned back and frowned at her.

“What about…” Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes, “What about me. Do I smell funny to you?”

“I think…” Rey started as she took a full inhale of his scent, “I think you need a shower.”

“OK,” Ben said slowly, “Ok, we’re early. You’re presenting. Do you know what that means?”

“I… I thought I was a beta,” Rey said meekly. “I thought that I would have presented by now…”  
  


“You are an omega, for sure,” Ben said through his tight jaw, “It’s ok. You’re going to be ok. First, you need to take those suppressants. I need you to take these. Do you understand?”

“I won’t,” Rey barked at him, “I’m not taking drugs from a stranger!”

“KIRA,” Ben said sharply and Rey shut her mouth, eyes widening. That tone again. “Open that pill bottle.”

She felt her hands limply twist the pill bottle open, Rey’s eyes trained on Ben’s face.

“Take out four of those pills and put them in your mouth,” he commanded again. She complied and shut her full mouth with a pout. Ben stalked to his desk and pushed the can of soda in front of her. She lifted it to her mouth and drank the sticky drink whole, eyes still on Ben.

He sat down at his desk again and pulled out another pill bottle from his desk, opened it and watched him pour probably a dozen pills in his mouth then down it with his beer.

She sat silently staring at his dark eyes as they went back to normal. It was at least a full three minutes until he finally spoke again.

“Ok,” He pursed his lips at her, “That will hold me over for a bit.” He raked his huge hand through his hair.

“You live on the streets, don’t you?” Ben said, fiddling with the phone on his desk.

“It’s better than the places I’ve been,” she said quickly.

Ben looked up at her and his eyes burned. He didn’t speak as his eyes roved up and down her. She broke away from the stare, panting.

“You’re on the streets in the middle of winter?” He sat back in his chair and she held her breath as he crossed his long legs. He rested his face on his hand. His handsome face on his huge hand.

“Wow,” she made a dumb face at him, “Nothing gets by you boss.”

He huffed an exasperated sigh and then picked up the phone and dialed.

“What are you doing? Are you calling the cops?” Rey asked with annoyance. She threw her hands up and sat back. “Good good, call the cops. Tell them I said hi.”

He put a finger to his lips (his plush gorgeous lips) and shushed her.

“Hello Maz,” he spoke into the phone, eyes set on Rey, “You still have my old room open yeah? Good good… hey, I have a favor to ask, I have a girl that needs a place to stay for awhile. She’s been staying on the street… And, I think she’s going through her first heat. Oh. Oh, ok. I’ll drop her off tonight. I’ll be fine. It’s early and I just swallowed a million suppressants. You’re one of the sweetest women in the whole world, thank you. Please tell Chewie I said hello.”

“I’m not staying at your weird friends house,” Rey said when he put down the phone.

“Kira,” Ben barked at Rey so harshly that she stilled by instinct. That tone! She felt it in her heart. “You are going to be a good girl and stay at Maz and Chewie’s house. You’re doing this because I could call the cops on you, but I’m not going to.”

Good girl… oh. She shook herself from her daze and stood up suddenly.

“Fuck you boss! I’m not doing that!”

“I think you are,” Ben said standing up.

He took two long strides towards her and Rey cowered at his hulking mass above her. She trembled and shifted when she felt her pants wet again. Rey sat back down, peeking through her eyelashes, just on the other side of afraid.

“Wh-How d-do you know that?”

“Listen,” Ben said harshly, “I know what it’s like to be on the streets in the dead of winter. A warm bed with nice people is better than any shitty overhang you got fitted for yourself. You are presenting as an Omega and that is a very dangerous thing to do alone. Not only that, look at you, you’re filthy and skinny and sickly-”

“Hey man, I can take care of myself…” Rey murmured.

Ben sat on the edge of his desk and sighed as he crossed his arms on his chest. He looked her up and down again and Rey winced at his stare. _Filthy. Skinny. Sickly._ He was disgusted with her. She felt the familiar feeling of shame wash over her.

“My weird friends or the cops,” Ben said, his eyes like daggers on her heart.

“Weird friends,” Rey choked out.

“Good,” Ben placed a warm hand on her tiny shoulder. It felt like an anvil. “Good girl Kira.”

She mumbled something, and it was then she noticed she was crying, her hot tears streaking her dirty face.

“What?” Ben asked, crouching down to get a better look, a better hear.

“Rey. My name is Rey.”


	2. What You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the positive response I'm getting for this fic. I've thought about Rey in this universe for a long time now and I'm so happy to see that she's being well-received. For those of you that don't like WIPs because the writers don't always finish the fics, this story is actually finished. I just need a few days in between for final edits.
> 
> If you haven't noticed, the title of this fic and the titles of the chapters are songs from the Empire Records soundtrack. It's a pretty fun soundtrack, a good slice of 90's America.
> 
> Please please mind the tags. This chapter may be triggering for those who have been affected by homelessness, abuse and especially child abuse. It's not graphic, but it is sad.
> 
> But without further ado, here is chapter 2 :D I hope y'all like it.

**1993**

Ben was in his office, on some kind of frustrating phone call. Every now and then, he’d say things loudly like “LISTEN!” and “I DON’T GIVE A SHIT.” Rey was perched on the couch in the breakroom outside of his office, eavesdropping on two employees huddled at the lockers.

“I think it’s Hux,” the one named Poe said, “He doesn’t shout at his parents like that.”

“I’d be pissed if someone cheated me out of millions of dollars too,” the other one said. She could feel him motion towards Rey and she balled herself up on the end of the couch. “Who’s the kid?”

“Shoplifter,” Poe answered. Rey growled into the insides of her elbows. She wondered how much lower she could feel that day.

“Hey kid, hey you,” the other one spoke to Rey. When she didn’t respond, he sat next to her on the couch. “I think I’ve seen you before. You’re the kid that asks for change near the bus stop.”

“Finn!” Poe shushed him.

Rey unballed herself and frowned at the one named Finn.

“That’s me,” she croaked, pouting at the floor.

“I’m Finn, that’s Poe,” he said lightly as he rummaged through his backpack. “What’s your name kid?”

“Rey,” she shyly flopped her knees to her face and held them with both arms.

Finn handed her a greasy lump wrapped in brown paper.

“Rey,” Finn said, also handing her a bottle of water, “Here, you look hungry. Take my sandwich.”

Ignoring her sense of pride, Rey tore open the paper and bit into the huge hero without thinking. She was three bites in when they heard Ben in his office again.

“FUCK YOU HUX!” Then the receiver crashed into the holder.

Rey listened intently at the movement in the office. He was slamming desk drawers around, and then a quick flick of a lighter. _Cigar_ , Poe mouthed at Rey. Then, Finn and Poe looked at each other and both counted down, “Three… two… one…”

There was another clatter from the office and then clicking. Music started playing faintly. It was "Run to the Hills" by Iron Maiden. Rey knew that song because she used to make out with the boy that worked at the Dairy Queen last year and all he wanted to listen to was Heavy Metal. Then she heard the sound of sticks hitting drums. It was on beat, slowly at first, and then a rhythmic splash of thuds through the set. It was Ben playing. He sped up a bit more and then would run through the set again with another solo.

Rey’s heart was pounding and she was messing her panties again. She whined and pouted, confused at her body’s reaction to Ben’s passion and anger.

“Come on Rey, finish this sandwich on the floor,” Finn pulled her from her reverie and back into the store.

He sat her down behind the cash register where she slowed down her chewing and watched him count money.

“Um Finn,” Rey said quietly.

“Yeah?” He asked as he thumbed through a stack of ones.

“Do I… do I smell weird?” Rey said pathetically.

Finn put the money down and looked around the store before crouching near her.

“Well, I could smell you when you walked in,” Finn whispered, “I mean, it’s OK because I’m a Beta and, you know…”

“It doesn’t do anything to you?” Rey asked. She honestly didn’t know.

“No, I could just smell you,” Finn shrugged, “It’s like… cucumbers and cantaloupe? Just sweet and fresh. It’s kind of nice.”

“But your boss…”

“Yeah,” Finn breathed slowly, “He’s an Alpha… so it's making him crazier than normal.”

“He made me take suppressants and he took a bunch too…” she mumbled.

“Oh good,” Finn nodded, “Ben’s pretty responsible like that. That makes sense why he’s banging around in his office. Well, Ben’s the only Alpha I’ve seen in months. Both your kind are really rare nowadays. Are you ok?”

“Feels weird right now,” Rey admitted, “Embarrassing.”

“You’ll be ok,” Finn assured her.

They heard another loud bang of drums from the back.

“Why is your boss all pissed off?” Rey finally asked.

“Oh Ben?” Finn said, not looking up from his register, “Uh, well… I thought everyone knew,” Finn paper-clipped the one dollar bills together and paused to point at a poster across from them. “Anyway, see that band over there?”

It was a black and white picture of seven guys all looking tough and harsh. Knights of Ren was printed at the bottom. She looked closely and noticed that one of them…

“Yeah, Ben was in that band,” Finn answered her unsaid question, “But they kicked him out before they got big. You heard of them right?”

Who hadn’t by now? Rey had her own little walkman that she liked to listen to at night, and Knights of Ren played all the time on the popular rock station. She looked at the picture again and saw Ben. His hair was longer and he stood in the back, towering over all the other guys. She chewed her sandwich and gulped as she heard more of Ben’s playing in the background.

“Mhm,” Rey managed to cough out, she kept trying to refocus her mind on the conversation, her damp panties becoming a huge comfort problem.

“Anyway, I guess Ben wrote a bunch of those songs but he’s not seeing any credit or money from it,” Finn explained, “He’s always on the phone with lawyers and the band’s manager, Hux. It’s this ongoing shit show. It's on MTV news sometimes. It's kind of funny when Kurt Loder talks about Ben. I mean, that's just our boss, but he's kind of famous.”

“But uhm,” Rey said, mouth full of pastrami, “What is he doing working here?”

“His parents own this place,” Finn shrugged, “I think they used to, like, never talk but they gave him a job after the Knights of Ren thing fell through.”

Rey sat back and stared at the poster again. Ben, the drummer of Knights of Ren. Ben, the boss at Rebel Records. Ben who could rap. Ben that wrote music. Passionate Ben. Tall Ben. Generous Ben… Ben Ben Ben… Just thinking of his name made her feel warm, like she was going to be ok.

* * *

Maz and Chewie’s house smelled like pot roast and old furniture. It was nearly 9pm when Ben drove himself and Rey there.

Ben sat at their dining table, filling Maz in about Rey while Rey was taking a bath. She was homeless. She was only sixteen. She didn’t have any family. She is having her first heat. That’s pretty much all he knew. By the looks of her, she had been living on the streets or generally uncared for for a very long time.

“Shouldn’t she have presented by now?” Ben asked.

“Well,” Maz folded her hands in front of her quietly. Her small eyes shone behind her large glasses, “She’s very small for her age. She’s probably malnourished. That could hinder a first heat.”

“Thank you for taking her in,” Ben winced at the tea he was sipping. A suppressant she had lying around from when Ben used to stay there when he and his parents weren’t getting along. It was bitter and made his cheeks twitch.

“Well, she should be easier to deal with than you,” Maz giggled hoarsely.

“I’m sorry that I sprung this on you Maz, I really am,” Ben apologized, “I just couldn’t let her back on the street and I didn’t want to call the cops. I can call Child Protective Services in the morning-”

“No please!” Rey suddenly appeared in the kitchen in a big T-shirt, hair wet and smooth and a fresh face. All cleaned up, she looked even younger than before and it broke Ben’s heart. “Please don’t call CPS Ben. Please don’t!”

She ran to his side and tears poured down her face as she punched at his shoulder childishly.

“I’ll do anything. I’ll just go. Just please, Ben…” she sobbed and rubbed at her face with the back of her wrist.

“Ok ok ok,” Ben said gently and stroked her little head. Her face was red and puffy from scrubbing and crying all day. She was shaking and her knees buckled. “Hey sweetheart, don’t worry. No one is going to call CPS. Ok?”

She nodded, but it seemed to not calm her down. Her body shuddered harder and she heaved for breaths. Either her suppressants were wearing off or her heat was getting stronger because Ben felt his body cramp from tensing against its instincts.

“Dear,” Maz said finally, “I think we should put her in bed. It’s been a long day. Let's not make any decisions right now. She needs to rest.”

Maz reached her hand out to Rey, but Rey only stared at it, still crying and shaking. Rey started to tug at Ben’s sleeve. Her hands were pink and cold. He could feel her vibrate through her fingertips. Ben reached for her hand with his own and she stilled, only for a moment. Then she moved closer to him, crawling her body into his lap and head on his shoulder. She heaved cries into his shirt and murmured, “please don’t… please…”

Ben stroked her head and embraced her with his other arm. Maz caught his eye and pointed with her face at Rey’s arms. They were streaked with purple and blue, some looking like the shape of a blunt object, others like fingers. Ben pursed his lips angrily, but kept his cool.

“I’ll take her,” Ben mouthed to Maz as he stood up. Maz glared at him and he said quickly, “It’s ok, I’m fine,” to reassure her.

It angered Ben how light and frail she was in his arms. She was like an Autumn leaf shaking in his chest, ready to crumble and fly away with the wind. His anger only grew when he placed her on the bed and she nuzzled into the blankets and sighed, almost smiling, almost like she had never felt a comfortable bed in her entire life.

Ben was used to being angry, it was his resting feeling. But the anger he felt today was so different. It was a frustration that this world would let a young Omega out on her own like this. It was a rage for whatever scared her about calling Child Protective Services. It was frustration that she needed to be held to feel safe, like she could never do it on her own.

* * *

Shortly after Ben put her to bed he left. Maz came in with Chewie who quickly set down a box of snacks and water and literally ran out the door. Maz sat at the edge of the bed and explained what was going to happen to Rey in the next week.

Sweats, cramping, nausea… and then Maz handed her a long package. Rey fiddled with it uncomfortably, knowing what it was.

“Open it when I leave this room,” Maz said quickly, “I don’t want to embarrass you. You’ve… masturbated before yes?”

Rey started to cry and nodded silently.

“It’s ok,” Maz patted her hand, “This will.... Make it easier. If you need help with anything, please please just get me. I’ll be home the entire time.”

"This totally sucks," Rey whispered. "I feel like such a loser."

"Oh darling," Maz lifted a small smile on her wrinkled lips, "You know what though? You are actually quite the opposite of a loser."

Rey peeked up at Maz, hopeful that her words would make her feel better.

"Yes," Maz nodded slowly, "Omegas are actually the most sought after being in the world. Your pheromones are known to have the strongest, most potent healing properties in any living being. Do you ever remember being sick? Getting the flu or maybe chicken pox?"

Rey shook her head.

"See?" Maz nodded again, "It's because of your remarkable body. You'll go into heat about six times a year. It's a small price to pay to be a superwoman, I think. And then when you find a mate, heat will be one of your most favorite pastimes. I promise."

"Ok," Rey squirmed, not wanting to think about that with Maz around, "I'm pretty sure I've been through worse shit."

Maz cringed at her foul language.

"Stuff, I mean. Worse stuff," Rey blushed, "Thanks Maz."

Maz left her but not before turning down the sheets and giving Rey a small peck on the forehead, which made Rey cry harder since she had never had a woman show her any kind of affection in her entire life. As soon as the door was closed, Rey opened the package and found a brand new vibrator and dildo. Rey wanted to die. The vibrator was small, and could fit in the palm of her hand. The dildo was blue and looked average sized, according to the old Cosmopolitan magazine that Rey read a million times at one of her foster homes. She threw both items on the carpet, hoping she would never have to use them, and squatted down at the box of snacks. She pulled out all the weird ones (rice cakes and seaweed chips? gross) and made herself a small picnic of Cheezits, warm Dr. Pepper and MnMs on the floor. She stared at an old framed picture of Ben. He was young, probably the same age as her. His short hair didn't cover his ears that stuck out. It made her laugh. _Nerd._ He was smiling and mock-modeling behind a new set of drums.

Less than an hour later, Rey felt her stomach cramping and laid down on the bed. She took a breath and smelled the faintest scent of Ben on the sheets. It was sweeter than his current scent, more innocent but also more angry. He smelled like barrel fires she used to make in the alley. She wondered if it was the scent of a young Alpha going through his first rut. Maz and Chewie must have forgotten to change the sheets. She didn't know scents would linger this long, after ten or so years. It made her so warm, feel so protected. She wrapped herself with them and buried her face in the pillow, inhaling as much as she could. Rey looked at Ben's picture and she felt herself soak between her legs and her cramps subside.

"Alpha…" she wheezed dreamily.

* * *

After a week, Rey emerged from the bedroom with a plan. She padded down the hallway to the kitchen where big, hairy, Chewie was pushing bread into a toaster.

“Good morning,” Rey greeted, forcing a smile.

“Hey kid,” Chewie grunted. He was in pajama pants and a T-shirt with his long brown hair in a low ponytail. His tan skin wrinkled at his temples as he gave her a sleepy smirk. “Want some toast?”

“Yes please,” she said as she sat down at the table.

Maz walked in and jumped, “Oh hello dear,” she said gently. The small lady adjusted her big round glasses on her face.

“Good morning Maz,” she said brightly.

“You look out of the woods,” Maz pointed out, “That’s good.”

“I am,” Rey said slowly, “And I… wanted to run something by you guys.”

They both turned their heads slowly at the young girl.

“I’d like to pay you rent for the room I’m staying in,” Rey said confidently.

When neither Maz or Chewie even moved, Rey continued.

“I’m thinking $250/month would work,” she said, now looking at her fingers, starting to lose steam, “I could do chores around here too. I’m really good at fixing things…”

She watched Maz and Chewie look at each other. Maz seemed to have a sympathetic look, like Rey could probably pull it off somehow, it was Chewie who was hard to read. He gave Maz a slight nod.

“Well dear,” Maz started, “I have only one requirement.”

“Anything!” Rey promised.

“You’d have to go back to school.”

Rey felt a blow to her stomach, she wasn’t expecting that.

“Uh…” she almost said no, but then she felt Maz’s eyes on her.

Rey forgot herself in the comfort of this house. She forgot that she had huge fading purple bruises on her forearms and they were on display at the kitchen table. She winced at the bruises, the symbol of her state of being these days, the reason why she was scared of CPS, the reason why she stole from Rebel Records...

“School,” Rey repeated, “I could do that, I guess.”

“Ok kiddo,” Chewie said, “So what about the money? You got a job?”

“I’ll have one. Today,” she promised.

* * *

Ben walked into Rebel Records in his usual sour mood. Today, his lawyer was on his ass about his bill, his parents were on his ass about going home for Christmas, his hoodie wasn’t warm enough to brave the weather and the sign at the store was out. Again.

He had one, two, three employees working today and none of them were at the register but there were two people in line. He growled as he quickly stepped behind the counter and rang the first customer up, nearly scaring the woman away with his curtness. Finally Poe appeared at the register beside him as Ben rang up the next customer.

“Hey Ben,” Poe said carefully as he took the next customer.

“Where the fuck is everyone?” Ben grunted.

“I just came out of the bathroom, Kaydel never showed up and Finn is…”

“Kaydel didn’t show up?!” Ben turned to Poe and stared at him with his hands on his hips. “You weren’t going to call me?”

“I… well… first…” Poe started.

“Spit it out!” Ben shouted and the customer Poe was helping jumped and scurried out of the door, barely grabbing her bag.

“You know that ratty girl from last week?”

“Who? Rey?” Ben leaned against the counter on his side, now confused and caught off guard.

“Yeah, she shows up all squeaky clean, I barely even recognized her-”

“Don’t FUCKING talk about the girl like that Poe, she’s just a kid,” Ben took a step towards Poe with a finger pointed in his face.

“I! I’m sorry Ben… she comes in and says she works here now, she said you hired her last night-”

“WHAT?!” Ben leaped over the counter and headed to the backroom. “Where is she?”

“The roof, with Finn. They’re fixing the sign!” Poe shouted at Ben who promptly stomped up the stairs.

* * *

Rey was laying down under the huge sign on the roof. It was a pretty sign. She loved seeing it at night especially in the winter. The red and orange “Rebel Records” sign illuminated the sky and it filled her young heart with whatever nostalgia it could bring up.

Finn offered to help her fix it when she convinced them she worked there now. It helped that someone didn’t show up that day, made her little con more legit.

“Phillips screwdriver, the smaller one,” Rey said, holding her hand out. Finn handed her a tool and saw it was a flat head. She tossed it back. “Not flat head, Phillips.”

“What?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “The cross ones,” he picked up a wrench, “No,” then a plier, “No, over there…” He picked up another flat head, “Look where I’m pointing, look where I’m pointing…”

“What the fuck is going on up here?” They heard Ben’s ominous voice before they saw him. He appeared from behind the doorway and Finn jumped to his feet.

“Heya Ben, just fixing the sign-”

“Get on the floor Finn,” Ben barked and Finn darted away, down the stairs.

Rey pursed her lips and rolled over, getting the screwdriver she needed and went back to her repair work.

“So I hear you work here now,” Ben said, taking a step to Rey, his voice eerily calm.

She didn’t answer. Just a few turns and…

“Is that what you do? You steal from small businesses as a customer and then get hired because you’re an adorable kid and then steal as an employee?”

Rey hopped up from her spot and walked towards the wall near her, plugging the sign back in.

“I’m adorable?” Rey said almost pathetically, noticing her pants sopping again.

“No, you’re not getting the point-”

“Clearly, you have employee issues,” Rey said suddenly, hands on her hips and face pointed up at him, “People not working, not showing up, just doing whatever they want.” Ben opened his mouth to speak but she kept on, “I know how to work hard. I’ve done it all my life just to survive. I know I would be a good employee and… I know how to fix things. Like your sign.”

She clicked the controller up and “Rebel Records” illuminated behind them.

Ben stood, arms crossed, silent, staring at the sign. Rey felt like she opened her mouth to speak 20 different times in the span of a minute, but she didn’t find any words to actually say.

His hot breath made clouds in front of him and Rey fidgeted with her jacket sleeve, finally saying, “I don’t know a lot about music-”

“You don’t need to,” he cut her off.

“I can learn…”

“You need a teacher,” he barked and looked at her. Again, his eyes were like two fingers prodding at her body.

“Does that mean…”

Ben stepped away and looked at the sign again, crossing and uncrossing his arms. He chewed on his upper lip before asking, “How did… how did it go?”

“I’m fine now,” Rey shrugged, “And I really like Maz and Chewie. They’re going to let me stay, for a while at least. Thank you for asking… and thank you for…” she shrugged again.

Ben forced a deep breath and braced his hands on his knees, making him eye-to-eye with Rey.

“Get your ass downstairs Sweetheart. Poe is going to train you on the register.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter had some crying times. I'm sorry.
> 
> Hang in there. It's about to get FUN.
> 
> And when I say FUN, I mean wet pussies and hard cocks. :D


	3. Whole Lotta Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought - have you seen Empire Records? If not, it's all good. You don't need to see it to read this fic. But I highly recommend giving it a watch. It's just wonderful 90s nostalgia.
> 
> OK, so here we are and I want to make sure you know from here on out there will be several time jumps. I'm sorry in advance. I hope you'll understand what is going on. Pay attention to the years. 1995 is "present" and 1993 is past. If it's super confusing, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I really appreciate the feedback guys. This story comes from a special place in my heart and I love that y'all like it so far.

**1995 - Two Years Later**

“Just three things: Don’t touch my drums, my beer-“

“Or your cigars, I know boss,” Poe waved Ben away, “I’ve closed this place before, you know.”

“Yeah, and the drawer was off by $50,” Ben grunted, “Don’t think I forgot.”

“Just go Ben,” Poe said idly as he leaned back on the chair in Ben's office, “We got it under control.”

“Should I just call Finn?” Ben grunted, irritated that Poe was so relaxed. He was just about to pick up the phone to dial Finn’s number when-

“Can’t, Finn is probably all sweat and muck moving in the middle of summer right now,” a soft and sarcastic female voice said, “What’s going on?”

Rey poked her head into Ben’s office. Her cheeks were rosy, the way young girls get when their hormones were raging. She wasn’t dirty or sickly or skinny anymore. She was healthy and glowing. Ben’s skin prickled under his clothes the way they did every time he was near her. His suppressants were the best on the market and he could still smell the Omega on her, like really cold strawberry kiwi Snapple. It was the best uninvited part of his day, when he could smell her. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Ben is letting me close the store,” Poe said giddily, clapping his hands.

“Oh wow!” Rey bounced her shoulders excitedly, “Congrats! I mean, kind of a big deal since you have a hard time counting to ten, but you know, whatever.”

“Oh haha,” Poe rolled his eyes, “Ben trusts me.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Ben scowled.

“Oooh,” Rey cooed as she waltzed into the office, behind Ben’s desk where he was standing and fussing with his keys and briefcase, “Look at you all fancy, what’s the occasion? Big date?”

Ben watched her bounce towards him, trying not to stare. She wore a tiny blue sweater hugging the ever-loving curves of her body, so tight that her lack of bra was obvious around her tiny breasts. Her little plaid skirt swung and showed off her curvy long legs that were made more playful with black Doc Martens on her feet.

Ben wiped a hand over his blazer and tie, blushing. He pursed his lips awkwardly and chuckled quietly.

“Hardly,” Ben muttered, “Just dinner with my parents.”

“Well,” Rey said lightly as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her hands around his tie, “You’re just a bit crooked Boss.”

Ben stilled and stared at Rey’s mouth. She was biting her pink lips with her cute little teeth as she tugged him straight. He didn’t hesitate to take one long draw of breath while she was touching him. His luxury, his torture. She tapped his chest a few times, making him wince from how sensitive he was there. Then she dragged her hands down his chest quickly and then swatted him once on his arm.

“Right as rain, looking good,” she sung and then booped him on the nose, to which he scrunched his face at her.

He leaned into her and pointed his own finger at her nose.

“Thanks sweetheart, now…” he whispered, “Get your butt out on the floor and get to work.”

“Anything for you boss!” Rey said playfully and added, “Oh! And please thank Han again for writing that recommendation letter. I mean, acceptance letters haven’t come in yet, but I know it had to have helped.”

“You know you’re getting into any college you want right?” Ben assured her.

“Yes,” Rey nodded, “And I’m waiting for MIT to realize this.”

Rey laughed as she left the office and back out on the floor.

“You know, she’s not seeing anyone right now,” Poe said as he watched Ben looking at Rey’s trail in her wake. “And she turned eighteen months ago.”

Ben turned his body to Poe quickly and frowned.

“What?”

“I mean, she’s super cute and fun and she works hard and she’s smart…” Poe listed as he counted on his fingers, “And the only Omega I’ve ever seen in my entire life…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben mumbled searching for his keys again.

“Sure,” Poe said slowly, with a grin.

* * *

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Rose teased Rey when she got back to the register.

Rey was busy humming to the music and dusting the counter to the beat. She giggled to herself, still unaware that Rose spoke.

“Wait, I know that smile,” Rose hopped off the stool she was sitting in to face Rey, “You were talking to Ben huh? What happened this time? Did he look in your general direction? Did you get to inhale his pheromones? What happened?”

“No,” Rey faltered, “I mean, yes, but that’s not…”

Rose raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms at her. Rey smirked back at her friend. She was thankful for Rose, who was hired not long after Rey started working at Rebel Records. Rey loved the way Rose flirted with everyone, how she thought everything Rey said was funny and how she also took everything Rey said seriously.

“I don’t know what both of you are waiting for,” Rose shook her head, “I mean, you’re a woman now babe. You’re eighteen! And of course the obvious perfect match of Alpha and Omega. I mean,” Rose whispered and scrunched her face, “He could knot you.”

“Rose!” Rey admonished as a mom and child approached the counter.

“Look, he’s kind of an asshole,” Rose said loudly, to which the mom glared at her for, “And he’s really cheap, and he dresses funny, and did I say he was an asshole?”

“But he’s so smart,” Rey gushed, “And he’s actually really sweet and he’s an amazing songwriter and big, like so big…”

“He just looked at you didn’t he?” Rose teased as she handed the bag to the mom.

“He’s all dressed up to have dinner with Han and Leia,” Rey sighed as she folded her hands on her chest and swept the ceiling with her eyes dreamily.

“So how does it work?” Rose shrugged at Rey, “Do you need to be in heat for him to rut… I don’t remember how it works anymore.”

“You know I probably know less than you about… sex in general” Rey hissed at her. “Remember?”

“I know!” Rose exclaimed patronizingly, “My little Rey… so pure, so sweet.”

“And no,” Rey frowned as she opened and shut her register mindlessly, “Trust me on this one, Ben is definitely not interested in me.”

* * *

**1993**

Rey was working at Rebel Records for a couple of months when near the end of the night, Finn asked her to get a binder out of Ben’s office. Ben had left for the day and it was just the both of them cleaning up and getting the store ready for tomorrow.

His office was dark and smelled overwhelmingly like Ben. She could smell the sterile suppressant spray he used too, but her own suppressants were wearing off and she felt the all-encompassing heat his scent gave off. He still smelled like wet earth, like a cool cave when it was hot outside. She lingered in the middle of his office and took several deep breaths to help satisfy her needy body. She was a little intimidated being in his office when he wasn’t there, like she could break anything that she looked at. She collected herself and walked to the shelf where the binder was supposed to be, grabbed it and turned to go, but something caught her eye.

Normally, Ben’s office was very clean, nothing on his desk except for the phone. But this time there was a composition book laid open where he sat. Rey couldn’t help herself when she took a moment to peak at what was written on it.

_I didn't ask, they shouldn't have told me_

_At first I laughed but now_

_It's sinking in fast, whatever they sold me_

_But, baby_

_I don't want to take advice from fools_

_I'll just figure everything is cool_

_Until I hear it from you_

Rey stilled when she realized what she was reading. Lyrics. _Ben still wrote songs._ He never talked about his life and problems with the Knights of Ren, but he didn’t have to if you believed what they were saying on MTV news every now and then. Ben was suing them for the rights to all the songs and it looked like a years-long battle, according to Kurt Loder. Knights of Ren lyrics were angst-filled and introspective, a little dark. But what she was reading was sweet and lovely. It made her panties wet.

Everything about Ben made her panties wet.

She shut the notebook and brought the binder to Finn.

* * *

**1995**

“Excuse me,” a soft voice came from the other side of the aisle. There were a couple younger boys, probably 13 or so, both in baggy jeans and too-big plaid shirts, floppy hair, and both sweaty and gross.

“Yeah?” Rey raised her eyebrows and peered at them from across the way.

“Is it true the Knights of Ren are going to be here tomorrow?” The smaller one asked.

Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest, they were both staring at her tits.

“My eyes are up here boys,” she barked teasingly. They both blushed and looked at her. She nodded at the poster near them.

“That’s what the poster says,” she shrugged, “They’ll be here.”

“And and…” the bigger one added, “Doesn’t that tall mean Alpha that works here, wasn’t he in that band?”

Rey snorted at his comment, “Yes, the tall mean Alpha used to be in that band. Actually, the Knights of Ren are from Wilmington, did you know that?”

“Yeah, cool,” the bigger one said, “We’ll totally be here tomorrow.”

Ren busied herself with organizing CDs when they left and Poe walked up to her.

“Those kids asking about Knights of Ren Day?” Poe giggled to himself.

“They sure were,” Rey said slowly.

Poe stood in front of the poster and settled his hands on his waist, chuckling and shaking his head.

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” he laughed, “Such a rapid ascent and an even rapider fall. I can’t say I feel bad.”

“I still don’t get it,” Rey admitted, “Why is Ben letting them do a signing here? After everything that’s happened?”

“Yeah, I think it’s sort of his own way of saying fuck you? Like, yeah you bilked me out of millions of dollars but now no one wants to listen to your shitty new album because I didn’t write it so yeah, come on into my record store, you’re pathetic.”

“Ben’s not like that,” Rey frowned at him.

“Oh yeah?” Poe bumped his hip against hers playfully, “What’s Ben like then?”

Rey shook her head and didn’t answer.

“Dreamy?” Poe teased, “Or handsomely brooding? Or sexy tortured artist?”

“Shut up!” Rey hissed.

“Big strong Alpha!” Rose called from across the store, joining in the teasing.

“Shut up guys,” Rey stomped her foot, “Ben isn’t interested in me, so just stop. Seriously. Not on the eve of Knights of Ren Day.”

* * *

**1993**

“Oh God,” Finn gasped.

“What?” Rey almost dropped an armload of posters she was unpacking when she heard Finn.

“Just… be cool, or be scarce for a second,” Finn warned her. And then in a too-nice, too-friendly voice, “Hi Baz, nice to see you.”

Baz was tall and pale, made paler with her dark eyeliner and purple lipstick. Her hair was dyed black and cut into a very straight bob. She wore a black skin-tight dress around her skinny body and vinyl boots. She was beautiful, Rey thought. The most beautiful goth queen she had ever seen in her life. Rey felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as Baz got closer. She could smell her, like rain on potted plants. _Alpha_.

“Finn,” Baz said unsmilingly, “Just here to pick up my order.”

Rey clattered all the posters to the ground, most of them rolling to Baz’s feet. Rey was so busy staring, she dropped everything and they all busted from her grip.

“Ugh,” Baz grunted irritably. Then looked up to glare at Rey. Baz paused and made no effort to hide that she was taking in deep breaths of Rey's scent. Baz showed her teeth to Rey, an attempt at a smile, “What is this person?”

“She’s new,” Finn said dismissingly and shot a warning look at Rey, and mouthed _scarce_ to her.

Rey jumped and scrambled towards the back, leaving all the posters on the ground.

“Ok, your order, the Smiths on Vinyl… hold on let me check…” Finn rifled through the shelves behind the counter.

“Just find it,” Baz said impatiently, “Ben’s in the back?”

“Yeah but-”

Before Finn could say anything else, Baz walked to the backroom, where Rey was hiding.

Rey pretended to be cleaning her cubby in the back when Baz waltzed in. Rey kept staring, intrigued by this tall, pretty, intimidating female Alpha. Baz walked right up to Ben’s office, opened the door without knocking and slammed it shut when she was inside.

Rey creeped up to the office and held her ear to the window. She could just barely make out what they were saying.

“What are you doing here?” Ben said surprisingly.

“Just picking up my vinyl,” Baz answered, unaffected, “What is that? Are you writing?”

Some shuffling and then, “Yes.”

“Go on then, let me hear it.”

“No,” Ben said. Rey couldn’t tell if he was being stern or joking.

“Come on Ben…” Baz teased, “For old times sake…?”

_For old times sake?_

“No,” Ben repeated.

“Oh fine,” Baz scoffed, “You hired an Omega.”

“Yes,” Ben said slowly.

There was a shift, somewhere in the air. Rey wasn’t in there, but she could feel it because Baz suddenly said:

“She’s cute.”

Rey stilled, held her breath.

“No she’s not,” Ben said quickly, “She’s just a skinny homeless kid. I felt bad for her.”

“Oh Ben, ever the savior…”

That was all she wanted to listen to. Rey felt her chest tighten and knees buckle. She slumped herself to the floor.

_Just a skinny homeless kid._

Rey hated how she felt tears on her face.

_I felt bad for her._

She hated her stupid broken heart.

She remembered what he said when they first met: _Filthy, Sickly, Skinny._

What was she thinking anyway? She is just a kid. Just a stupid lovesick kid, a mess over her Alpha boss…

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked Rey when he saw her. He was bent over, picking up the posters from the ground.

“Just… nothing,” Rey heaved and shook herself, “Just… probably going in heat or something...”

* * *

**1995**

It was after midnight and Poe was alone at Rebel Records. Rey left just 15 minutes ago and all Poe had to do was count the money and make the deposit. He was sitting in Ben's office, piles of money in front of him. He pressed the last equals button, the cash for the week adding up to over $10K.

He turned towards the safe to grab the cloth sack for the money but a bag next to the safe caught his eye. It was a large paper bag with yellow with red writing. He glanced at the logo: First Order Music.

Poe frowned. _What was Ben doing shopping at a huge music chain?_ He felt zero guilt when he poured out it's contents and took inventory. Four aprons with the First Order logo, a folder and a letter. He read the letter.

"To Mr. Ben Solo, Enclosed is the proposal we discussed regarding the takeover of Rebel Records…" Poe's voice trailed off as his heart sank.

_Rebel Records is being bought out?_

Before he could completely process this new information, a loud banging rang outside the store that made Poe jump. He ran to the front to make sure the doors were locked. Poe saw an older woman banging on the doors, looking half crazed with her purple hair disheveled and white sweater coming off her shoulders.

"HEY!" she shouted from outside.

Poe opened the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am, were closed."

She walked right into the dark store, ignoring Poe.

"Fifty pounds," she whispered shrilly as she leaned against one of the displays.

"I'm sorry?" She totally caught him off guard.

"Fifty pounds, that's how much weight I lost," she spoke to him as if he should know.

"That's great," Poe stammered, "But we are closed right now. We can put something on hold for you if you would like."

"And my husband…" she waved her hands freakishly, "You know what he says?"

“We're closed?” Poe meeked. She was clearly running on adrenaline, and he was afraid to provoke her.

"No, he called me thunder thoughts!" She shouted incredulously. "Can you believe it?"

Poe didn't answer, unable to think of any words to get her or of the store. _Why did I open the door?!_

The woman turned around, modeling her body. She was trim and pretty.

"I mean look," she said as she twirled, "What do you think, am I fat?"

"No?"

She stopped twirling and approached Poe slowly. It was dark, but he could make out a small smirk, the tiniest glint in her eye.

"I was just wandering around outside, burning off my anger," her voice was husky and soft, "I saw the light on and knocked… I didn't think you'd answer, but you did."

She walked her body up against Poe, her legs straddling his thigh. He could smell her hair, fruity and clean. Poe hitched a breath when she rubbed her pussy against his leg, in one long draw. He instantly got hard as her hand grazed his crotch.

“Oh, someone is excited," she smiled at him in the dark as she stroked his clothed cock.

Poe gulped and started to helplessly fumble with his pants to get them off.

"Sh sh sh..." she slid her calming, cool fingers on him to slow him down, "Slow down."

"But-"

"I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you," she said as she took his pants in her own slow, sure hands, "You're impulsive," she popped open his button, "And dangerous," unzipped his pants, "And the last thing I need right now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who that lady was right? That, my friends, was Amilyn Holdo and she and Poe had so much enemies to lovers vibes in TLJ that I had to. I HAD TO.
> 
> I know, you're all waiting for Ben and Rey to be sex creatures together. It's killing me too. I normally want the leads to have sex by the end of the first chapter, but this is not that kind of story guys.
> 
> It's coming. I promise. Please hang in there. It'll be worth it.
> 
> Also, Ben's lyrics are from the 90s classic, 'Til I Hear It From You, from the Empire Records soundtrack. ☺️


	4. Nice Overalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'ALL. Y'all...
> 
> LOOK at the tags. I'm not going to dick you around anymore. (Or I'm GOING to dick you around, ifyouknowwhatImean...)
> 
> Also, notice I upped the chapter count. Curious. Would you rather me put a question mark for the chapter count or a number that I may change in the future? Let me know in the comments.

**1995**

“Looking good kitty cat,” Rose whistled from her car as Rey slid into the passenger seat.

“Cupcake?” Rey offered a sprinkled pink confection from her food container.

“You baked?!” Rose scoffed, “I don’t know where you find the time…”

“It’s Knights of Ren Day!” Rey sung, “A time for celebration.”

“I wonder what version of Ben we will get today,” Rose pondered as she drove away from Rey’s house, “Will it be intense grumpy Alpha with glasses or intense grumpy Alpha without glasses?”

“Oh Rose, give him a break,” Rey shook her head, “He’s probably secretly satisfied that his old band is doing signings at a local record store instead of selling out amphitheaters.”

“OK, you’re right. Sorry,” Rose shrugged, “You look cute by the way.”

Rey smoothed out her dark red mini pleated skirt that paired perfectly with her tight white long sleeve tee with matching dark red lips printed on the front. She completed her look with a pair of black classic doc martens.

“Awwww… who’s this Ben Solo anyway, I have a crush on you…” Rey kissy faced her friend.

When they got to Rebel Records, they noticed Poe outside on his parked motorcycle, Poe slumped over the top. Rey ran over to him.

“Poe! Poe! Are you ok?!”

Poe sat up quite abruptly, as if he was waiting for someone to shake him loose.

“I’m… as good as I’m going to be, considering…” he drawled with sleepy eyes.

“What’s going on?” Behind Rey and Rose, Finn appeared. “Poe? What are you doing here? Were you here all night?”

“Nope,” he ended the word with a loud pop and then a sly smile to himself, “I was in Atlantic City.”

“Atlantic City?!” Finn shook Poe lightly by the shoulder, “What were you doing in Atlantic City?”

“Taking a risk I should not have taken,” Poe giggled and shook his head in his hands.

“What does that even mean?” Finn said loudly.

“Oh there’s Ben, maybe he can help?” Rey suggested when she saw Ben’s old blue Toyota drive up to the store.

Poe jolted up suddenly and started his bike.

“Shit!” Poe quivered and pointed a finger at all three of them, “You never saw me, this never happened.”

He drove away quickly and the three made their way towards the entrance with furtive looks at each other as they saw Ben joining them from the opposite direction. His gait was surprisingly jolly? He was swinging his arms and Rey caught a hint of hip swaying as he reached the entrance.

“Good morning guys!” he chirped.

They were all silent, Rose poked Rey.

“Good morning Boss!” Rey forced a smile, the memory of Poe breaking her nerves.

“It is a good morning isn’t it?” he had the tiniest smile as he unlocked the door and let Rose and Finn inside. “You look beautiful today Rey,” he said as she walked past him.

“What?” Rey heard him, but her body wanted him to say it again. She flushed when he raked his eyes up and down her body.

“You look beautiful everyday,” he said lowly. Rey watched his mouth as he bent his lips into his mouth, wetting them just once. He bit his lips again and kept his eyes on her.

Rey stared back, unable to move or think of anything to say back. She keenly felt her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. His scent was just slightly different today. More like wet tree bark and less like the earth beneath it. She must have taken a few steps toward him or he did because she didn’t remember him being so close or her needing to brace herself on the counter next to her, but she did need to. Her knees were wobbly from his eyes, which were roving from her flush face to her heart-pounding chest. Rey straightened her shoulders, highly aware that he wasn’t hiding the fact that he was staring at her tits. Having a small cup size, she never wore a bra and her nipples rarely poked through her shirts, but with Ben so close to her, her body responded by pricking her with a million goosebumps and two very pert, hard nipples.

“Nice shirt,” he whispered.

_Alpha’s pleased_ … her hindbrain cooed and Rey felt a relaxation she only felt after dipping herself into a warm bath in the middle of winter.

“Thanks boss,” Rey was surprised to hear her own voice, all of a sudden low and raspy.

Rey shifted a little, suddenly feeling her swollen pussy brushing against her now wet panties.

She shut her eyes only for a moment, but felt that moment fight against time when she felt the whole room swirl and her body continually falling, like when you drive over a sudden dip in the road and your stomach drops for an instant but you remember that dip for the rest of the drive, hoping you could find another dip so you can get the same rush. When she opened her eyes, Ben gave her the slightest smile on the side of his lips.

Their shared dream was interrupted when a phone rang shrilly behind the counter.

“Rebel Records, this is Finn. Yes, just a second,” Finn seemed to not notice Rey and Ben’s interlude and handed the receiver to Ben, “For you.”

Ben was still staring at Rey, who was nudging her waist towards one of his hands that was slung over the counter, thinking she’d get some relief with even a touch. He took the phone, giving Rey another up and down look and pursing his lips.

“This is Ben,” his slight smile turned into a very obvious frown very quickly. “Really. Ok, let me call you back.”

He slammed the phone down and pointed at Finn, “Find Poe and bring him to me.”

* * *

Ben’s cock was achingly hard when he tore his gaze away from Rey. He knew he shouldn’t have basked in what could have been the best day of his life. Things always go wrong. He grunted resentfully as he jogged to his office, leaving Rey with whatever thoughts she may be having. He was screwing that up too. Fuck. He didn’t have time to think about it.

His office was, compared to what it usually looked like, a mess. His drums had been obviously disturbed. His minifridge was open and three beer bottles were empty on his desk. It reeked of cigars, with the box haphazardly open and tobacco sprinkled around his office. Not only that, the bag near the safe was emptied. The First Order Music info was open on his desk and the safe. The safe was wide open. The money was gone.

“Poe! Goddamnit!” Ben felt his eyes grow red and lunged his chair to the other side of his office where it toppled to the ground at the feet of his staff. He heaved heavy pants, uncaring that they were staring, shockfaced, and still as he picked up the phone and dialed. “Hello it’s Ben Solo. I’m working on that missing deposit. It should total around ten thousand. I’ll get it in the bank by the end of day. Thank you.”

He slammed the phone and whipped his head at his staff. Before he could open his mouth to say, “Go to work,” they scurried out of his office.

Ben lunged at his chair and righted it behind his desk. He sat down with a crash and picked up the receiver again as he punched numbers into the phone.

* * *

“What do you think is going on?” Rose whispered to Rey as they half ran to the front of the store.

“Poe stole the deposit and lost all the money in Atlantic City,” Finn said matter-of-factly, “I mean, it’s obvious right?”

“But why would he do that?” Rey asked desperately. “He’s not normally so reckless. He had to have a really good reason right?”

“Ten thousand dollars…” Finn shook his head, “That’s a whole week of cash.”

“How could he?!” Rey stamped her foot, “He knows how hard Ben works for this place!”

“Ben’s probably going to fire him,” Finn said gloomily.

“He’ll probably call the cops,” Rey pointed out.

“If he hasn’t already,” Finn nodded.

“Ok gloom twins, stop stop stop!” Rose waved her hands erratically between them, “We can’t do this. Not today. Not on Knights of Ren Day!”

Rose flicked on the stereo and Breakfast at Tiffany’s by Deep Blue Something blared through the speakers. It was so sudden that Rey jumped. She stood near the spot where Ben stared her down not five minutes ago and wondered if there was something about that spot that made her prettier somehow. She thought about her 18th birthday.

* * *

**A Few Months Ago**

It was cold and rainy outside and that meant people spent a lot longer than usual in Rebel Records. Regulars liked to come by and chill out with the staff, listen to new music and debate about the relevance of different artists. Ben hated it. It wouldn’t irk him so much if the regulars bought something, but they just distracted his staff. He decided it was time to take a menacing stroll around the store, just as a warning to his staff to get back to work.

On his way out, he grabbed a yellow cupcake with blue icing. It was a special day. It was Rey’s 18th birthday. Now all the creepy guys didn’t have to force themselves to stop thinking about smacking her peach ass while thrusting her from behind. The creepy guys being me, Ben thought, still slightly disgusted with himself.

He had always felt the natural pull to Rey, her Omeganess being the forefront of his mind since the day he met her. But, it had been fairly easy for him to ignore, her childishness being so apparent. Biology made him want to protect her, help her, feed her, shelter her. He had also been so busy fighting a losing battle with the Knights of Ren too and for some reason didn’t notice the skinny kid turn into a healthy, beautiful girl. One day he looked at her from across the store and thought, “Wow, look at that girl’s juicy ass - Oh, that’s REY, oops.”

That’s not to say he didn’t notice her progress. Something that cooed his Alpha brain, seeing her thrive with his help. He couldn't deny her gusto and her passion to succeed. She was an excellent employee, always on time, always doing something useful and always trying to learn. He was going to miss her when she left for college.

As soon as he made an appearance on the floor, he felt the familiar shift in mood, from cheerful to stilted. Rose, who was idly reading a magazine, quickly shut it and pretended to dust the cash register. Finn suddenly pulled some CDs from the rack and handed them to the customer he was laughing with and added something to the tune of “they are all good, you should get them.” Poe was less aware and was continuing a loud debate on the far side of the store.

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t say Liz Phair and Alanis Morrisette are doing anything mind-blowing, I mean it’s great to have women in music, of course. It’s just not changing anything-”

“Wrong,” Ben said loudly as he approached Poe and the customer.

“Huh?” the customer was a nameless regular, big guy, thick glasses, Ben thinks he works at the comic book store across the way.

“I’m not going to go into the details of how Alanis’ lyrics are gold in the female writing genre, or in any genre, being one of the first in grunge or post-grunge that explores extreme emotional games from a woman’s standpoint,” Ben was leaning against the aisle across from them, talking loudly and fast. “And along the same lines, both Liz Phair and Alanis brought in an element of poppiness to their songs that opened the ears of listeners who wouldn’t think to explore rock or indie. Both of them worked tooth and nail just to make an album, which is not something special, but their stories are enough to open doors for other women who, I don’t know, are just watching their shitty boyfriend play shitty music in the garage when they themselves have a voice and could do it better themselves.”

“Yeah,” the comic book dude grunted, “Sure man.” 

He walked away as Ben gave a pointed look at Poe, who sulked into another corner of the store. Ben popped his head up again and noticed that pause that everyone got when he got crazy about music. They all went back to what they were doing, except for Rey. She was standing at the end of the counter. It was cloudy that day, but just a bit of light beamed down on her from the skylight. She was looking at him the same way she did when he first met her, that day she was trying to steal from the store. Lips just parted and eyes just slightly sad. She was rubbing her knees together and shifting. Perhaps her birthday was the reason, but her scent was extra enticing today. Fresh fruit drizzled with honey. Ben scratched his gland. She jumped when she realized he was looking right back at her.

“Hey,” he whispered as he walked towards Rey, just the smallest smile forming on his lips, “Happy Birthday kid,” he just realized that he still had the cupcake in his hand and set it on the counter near her, “Try this yet? I’ve had like five.”

“No, not yet boss,” she giggled as she prodded the icing with a finger and brought it up to her mouth with a small suck.

“Do you… feel different?” Ben asked, eyes trained on her mouth still sucking on her finger. His cock was pulsing and he bent down towards her in an attempt to hide his ever-growing boner.

“If you’re asking,” she said slowly as she lazily brought that same finger down to the cupcake, tracing little lines on the top, “If I feel like a woman…” she brought her little face right up against his. His reflex to pull away was tampered by the smell of her, the close softness of her gland right by his mouth and chin. She whispered as she placed her small hand on his own gland, her fingers brushing his rough of his hairs peeking out, “The answer is yes.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…”

Ben’s heart leaped right out of his chest when he heard his other staff on the loudspeaker. He may have felt a little pee come out of him, it freaked him out so much. They finished the song and instead of cake, they handed out flutes of champagne.

\---

“What the heck was going on between you and Ben earlier?” Rose implored Rey while they pretended to organize the registers.

“Oh… nothing…” Rey blushed.

“Um, because it looked like you were trying to seduce him,” Rose said a-matter-of-factly.

“SHUT UP,” Rey growled. “I don’t know how to seduce people.”

“I mean, he probably has a huge dick,” Rose suggested with her hands out miming how long it could possibly be.

“ROSE!”

“I know you’re still holding out for… I don’t know Prince William? But for a virgin, you looked like you knew what you were doing.”

“I hate you,” Rey felt her whole body turn red with embarrassment. No one was supposed to see her try to get Ben horny for her.

A customer walked up to the counter and Rey waved him down. It was one of their regulars, Snap Wexley. He was always so nice, a little shy, but Rey liked him. She smiled, truly smiled, when he came up to the counter.

“Hi Snap, how are you?”

“Really great, thanks Rey,” he answered, “I heard it’s your birthday today. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you Snap,” she rang up his items as he idly played with the keychains dangling by her register.

“So how old are you now, if I may ask?”

“Eighteen,” she said as she dropped his items in the bag, “I’m a woman now.” She laughed.

“Really?” Snap said in a surprisingly pointed tone, “Eighteen.” He smiled at her again, “Well I’ve been waiting for this day.”

“What? The day I could legally vote?”

“No, I’ve been waiting to ask you out,” Snap admitted, easily.

Rose gasped loudly and walked away. Rey set his items down as she took his money.

“Oh,” Rey said, voice faltering just a tad, “Snap....”

“How about it Rey?” Snap shrugged, “We can go to that coffee shop across the street after your shift one day.”

Rey’s heart was breaking for him. She was really starting to hate herself.

“I’m sorry Snap,” she said quietly as she counted his money and his change, thankful she had something to do with her hands while she gently shot him down, “I’m about to leave for school in the fall and… and just don’t want to date right now. I’m really sorry…”

She handed his money and bag at him and he took it quietly. He wasn’t frowning, but also not smiling and if she was going to have to endure this any longer, she felt like she might die.

“Have a good day Snap,” a voice came from behind her. It was Ben, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“See you guys,” Snap left the store, with, unfortunately, everyone watching him.

“Time to close the store, birthday girl,” Ben whispered to Rey. She felt his whisper in her head, warm, coming out of her ears.

“Time to finish this champagne!” Rose chanted from the backroom, “We got too much!”

\---

Ben was in his office getting the cash deposit ready. Everyone was gone except for Rey, who needed a ride home. She was in the breakroom, on the couch, slowly gathering trash from cupcakes and sipping champagne right out of the bottle. He counted the money and signed the deposit slip.

“Hey Rey, the money’s ready for you to count!” he called her from his office and watched her jump suddenly, as if she thought she was by herself in the store.

“Oh!” she huffed happily as she teetered into his office. Her face was red and eyes sleepy.

“How much champagne have you had? Are you drunk Rey?” Ben accused her as she made her way to his desk.

“I’m fine boss… So what now?” she set the champagne bottle down on his desk and walked around it to him, “Oh, counting. Got it.”

“It’s ok, I’ll just have Finn do it in the morning,” Ben said as he started to put the money away.

“Ben, I could do it,” she scoffed and then pushed his hands away from the money.

He watched as she stood in front of him, between his legs and the desk and then started to lower herself onto his lap. Ben’s brain was screaming for him to stop her, but his growing tent in his pants won out. He hitched a breath as her round ass gently sat on his legs. She was wearing a little skirt. So little that he was sure that his pants were touching her panties. His cock was so happy, being so close to a ripe Omega.

“Rey…” Ben half sighed and half hissed.

“Wow, you're so toasty… that's an Alpha thing huh?” she meowed as she leaned her body back against his chest. She nuzzled her face into his neck, her little nose and lips brushing his gland. Ben heaved her scent into his body with long drawn breaths.

“R-Rey… you need to get up…” he said weakly as her nose drew tiny circles on his gland.

“Boss,” she rasped as she rubbed her ass against his lap. He literally whimpered as she used her asscheeks to find his cock. It was straining against his pants and she slotted it between her cheeks. She panted as she used both her hands to help her maneuver up and down his shaft.

"REY," he groaned, listening to her tiny whimpers, feeling her make a mess on his pants, "Fuck Rey, your slick. Oh shit. Oh my fucking God..."

He was getting dizzy, his pheromones and adrenaline building in his body so quickly. He couldn't help it when his fingers brushed at the hem of her skirt. His heart skipped when she whispered _oh Ben_ into his neck, inhaling him. He pressed his fingers around her knees and spread her legs apart on each side of his own legs. Then he trailed his fingers on the inside on her thighs, slowly tickling her from her knees, tracing big circles to right outside of her panties.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he panted as he grazed his fingertips on the inside of the seam of her panties, just missing her pussy. She groaned loudly, roughly, and jerked hard against him. Ben humped his cock into her ass as he gently swiped his fingers up and down her smooth sides. “Mmmm… you’re so bald…”

“I… I shave it,” Rey stuttered and he laughed at the nerves in her voice, the awkwardness of her response.

“That’s a good girl,” he purred and he felt her pussy drip with her sex on to his fingers. His mouth went agape when he felt her warmth trail slowly down his palm. Ben brought his hand up to both their faces and nuzzled his mouth into her ear, “You’re soaked sweetheart. So wet.”

“I’m alw-always wet f-for you boss,” Rey managed to say between breaths.

“FUCK Rey,” Ben’s thrusts into her ass were getting harder and quicker, his eyes roving over her tiny tits bouncing through her tight shirt.

“Taste it,” he growled into her ear, “Taste your slick on my fingers. Taste it like you tasted that cupcake.”

Rey grabbed his hand with both her fists and quickly and sloppily mouthed three of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked enthusiastically while bucking against his cock. Ben tightened his other hand on the inside of her thigh and fucked right back into her, soaring from her mouth on him.

“I knew what you were doing,” Ben heaved as he luxuriated in her whimpers, “Telling me you feel like a woman, sucking on that icing… you wanted my cock didn’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes… yess… yess,” She whined loudly into his fingers as she sucked harder and he hooked his fingers into her mouth.

Ben’s ears were ringing and his whole body was hard when he lifted her up with one hand and stood them up against his desk. Ben swatted all the money he had in neat little piles away, little green and white bills flying all over his office. He hastily bent her over, allowing her to stop sucking his fingers to hold herself up on her palms. Ben slowly dragged both of the backs of his hands up the underside of her ass. She whined as he slowly lifted her skirt over her back. She was wearing white cotton panties, all wet and messy from her pussy.

“Fucking cute Rey,” Ben mumbled as he drew little hearts with his finger over each cheek. “Wet huh? Always wet?”

“YES BOSS,” Rey whined, “Wet for _you_ , CONSTANTLY.”

“You should be working,” he coddled as he slid his fingers at the top of the crevice of her ass, slowly prodding up and down, just missing her little butthole, “Not thinking about getting fucked by your boss…”

“Can’t…” she squirmed, trying to maneuver his fingers to her aching swollen pussy, “...Help it. So horny…”

“Good girl,” Ben growled and watched her grin lazily at the praise. He gripped her hips and grunted towards her with his panted cock, “Such a good Omega. Always ready for her Alpha...”

“Ben…” Rey shuddered as he pressed his clothed cock into her pussy.

He thrust into her slowly and she convulsed.

“It’s too much,” Rey sobbed. “I can’t…”

“Awww… so sensitive,” Ben teased. “What if…”

Then he jolted, hard into her three times, enjoying every little scream that escaped her mouth. He felt her pussy dampen his pants again. Rey wobbled to get her bearings and clumsily knocked the champagne bottle over, it rolling to the ground, splashing. It didn't shatter, but rather rolled to the other side of the room at Rey's backpack, knocking it open and spilling the contents out.

It couldn't have been a coincidence that Rey's MIT notebook was at the top of the pile, staring Ben right in the face.

“I’m about to leave for school in the fall and… and just don’t want to date right now. I’m really sorry…” her words to Snap Wexley rang in his ears.

He swallowed hard as he loosened the grip on her hips.

“Rey,” Ben closed his eyes, disappointed in even himself as he stepped backwards, shaking his head, “We have to stop.”

“Why?” Rey heaved, not getting up.

“There are probably a hundred reasons but… I mean, you've got to be drunk right?” Ben said too quickly and winced, “and I’m your boss, and you’re too young-”

“But Ben… Alpha...” Rey whimpered pathetically as she slowly righted herself, “I want this… I do…”

Ben gulped. _Alpha._ She said it and his whole body reacted. _Omega was sad. Omega needed comforting._ He tightened his body to stay put. He watched her turn around, her skirt floating down, covering her ass and then her face flushed and red. She leaned back into the desk, legs wobbling, confirming that she was, in fact, drunk.

“Sweetheart,” Ben exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes yes I do,” Rey sobbed, “I do, I’ve always wanted this since I first met you. This is how it’s supposed to happen…”

“What do you mean ‘supposed to happen?’” Ben stopped her. His voice caught in his throat and his mouth went dry, “Rey, are you a virgin?”

Rey looked away and bit her lip, perhaps to stifle the quiver in it. He should have known. Of course she was a virgin. Her scent was still so juvenile and sweet.

“Oh Rey,” Ben said softly.

“Don’t Ben, please…” Rey shook her head and started towards her bag, “Just… please forget it.”

“Rey, this isn’t the way it’s supposed to happen,” Ben tried to explain, “You’re not supposed to lose your virginity to your boss in his office. You deserve better than that.”

“Stop Ben,” Rey whispered as she raked her things back into her bag, “Please leave me alone.”

“Rey, sweetheart,” Ben walked towards her, grabbing her bag and helping it onto her shoulder,

“I’m just going to call Rose, she’ll take me home,” Rey said, she wasn’t looking at him, “I won’t tell anyone about this. Please don’t tell anyone. Don’t tell Maz and Chewie.”

“Of course not sweetheart,” Ben agreed.

“Bye Ben.”

“Bye Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I owe you an apology after that. Sorry.
> 
> But also, YOU'RE WELCOME for the dry humping. Dry humping is my FAVORITE.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a one-shot about what happened with Poe and Holdo between last chapter and this chapter. I didn't think it was necessary for this story, but it could be fun to see what they were up to. LMK if you're into it.
> 
> Also, Snap. CUTE Snap. I would totally date Snap. He would probably massage her feet after a long day at Rebel Records and get her croissants and shit.


	5. Bright As Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone that has been following this little fan fiction. I know I've said it before, but I absolutely loved writing this, especially Rey. She's such a sweet little starfish.
> 
> Thank you also to the kudos, comments, and subscriptions. It's such a treat to see your shining little clicks of love on A03. It may be just a little thing to y'all but it means so much to the writer to know that you're out there. So, thank you. Love you guys.

**1995**

Rey was taking out the trash from the girl’s bathroom when she saw Poe again. It was still early, not noon yet and he was drinking vodka straight from the bottle and smoking. Rey gaped her mouth when she saw him and let out a nervous laugh.

“Poe!” Rey said, “What the hell?”

“Oh,” he smiled lazily at her. He was relaxed, not drunk, just serene and calm. It frightened her, “Hi Rey.”

“Did you lose ten thousand dollars in Atlantic City?”

Poe nodded as he stuffed his bottle of vodka into his backpack.

“That was the store's money! Ben is freaking out,” she huffed.

“I bet he is,” Poe said an odd smile fon his face. He still wasn’t looking at her, just studying the cigarette that he flicked to the ground.

“Poe!” Rey raced to him and pushed him to the wall, “What is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing,” Poe laughed as he pawed her arms off of him and straightened himself out, “I mean, we’re all fucked, but nothing really.”

“Ben’s looking for you,” Rey shoved a finger in his chest, ignoring his last statement, “You’re in so much trouble.”

“Fine,” Poe shrugged, “Let’s go in the store. Let’s get this over with.”

Rey grabbed his hand and dragged him to the store through the front door. Rose and Finn were putting up decorations for the Knights of Ren and Ben was shouting into a phone. All three froze when they saw Rey and Poe. Ben slammed the receiver down and jumped over the counter.

“You asshole!” Ben charged towards them bringing out his hands to wring Poe's neck. Finn jumped in between Poe and Ben. “What did you do with the money?! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Ben! Stop!” Finn started to try to shove Ben out of the way, but was unsuccessful, the Alpha strength and anger taking over Ben. Thankfully, Ben rooted his feet himself.

“I lost the money in Atlantic City,” Poe said with a shrug.

Ben brought his fingers to his forehead and huffed, “Why?!”

Poe paused and glared at Ben, as if waiting for Ben to speak again. Ben put his hands on his hips, glaring back at him, mouth taut.

“Well,” Poe raised his eyebrows at his boss, “I thought you needed the money, and I was feeling pretty lucky…”

“Yeah, you fucked that customer in my office. I saw the tapes. What the fuck was that?”

“Poe…” Rose whined quietly from behind.

Poe closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Do you want to tell the class why you would need money?” Poe said, voice hardening.

“Are you talking about that bag you found?”

“Of course I am,” Poe stepped forward, getting in Ben’s space.

They stood there, looking at each other, faces just inches from each other. Neither one moving for a full minute.

“Alright,” Ben whispered. It made Rey’s skin prickle. His voice was dripping with anger and hate.

Ben stepped away and went behind the counter where he opened a drawer and pulled out a large yellow bag. Rey saw the logo on the front - First Order Music, in red writing. He handed everyone a piece of paper and an apron. Rey examined the apron first - yellow, flimsy, the First Order Logo in front.

“First Order Music employee rules,” Rose said aloud, “What the fuck?”

“Timed breaks… preselected floor music… no visible piercings…?” Finn read, “Ben, are your parents selling Rebel Records?”

“I was going to buy it from them,” Ben said, “My parents are selling all their businesses, taking that money, and retiring in Florida. They were going to sell to First Order, but I made them a counter offer last night. And they accepted. That money, Poe, that you stole.... That was MY money. Not Rebel Records. That was supposed to be the down payment for the loan to buy this from my parents. But now… now it’s gone.”

“Well,” Rose said quietly, “Han and Leia are pretty cool, couldn’t they wait to sell to you?”

“Took me months to save that,” Ben said, “They want to sell now. They want to _move_ now. I’m not going to make them wait to have their retirement plan just because some asshole thought he was being a hero.”

Poe sighed loudly as he buried his face in his hands. Everyone, including customers stood in silence, watching Ben and Poe and waiting for one of them to speak.

“Fuck that,” Poe said loudly, “Fuck all this shit about loans and First Order… fuck the man…”

“Oh you’re so fucking tough,” Ben shook his head at Poe, “Listen, First Order is now the man. I am an _idiot_ and we…” he circled both his hands around them, “are all losers.”

He turned away and walked towards the back.

“I’ll be in my office. Tell me when those other assholes that fucked me come in.”

  
  


Ben slammed the door to his office and stalked behind his desk. He violently pulled a drawer to find a tape to shove into his stereo to play his drums with. Ben grabbed the last beer in his fridge and cracked it open with one hand as he shuffled through tapes in the drawer.

He was chugging his beer when his phone rang.

“This is Ben,” he barked.

“Ben, it’s Maz,” a gentle voice said on the other line, “Is everything OK?”

Ben took a quick breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry Maz, just some bank issues,” he said as stilly as he could, “What’s up?”

“I was hoping to speak with Rey, it’s important,” she said.

Ben peeked his head through his open door and saw Rey pretending to be busy by her locker in the break room.

“Just a sec,” Ben said, “Rey. Phone’s for you. It’s Maz.”

Rey jumped when she heard her name but twirled her little body towards him. Even angry like this, he bathed in her adorable little nuances. It really was the only thing keeping him going. She entered the office and sat on his desk idly as she took the receiver from him.

“Hello?” She cradled the receiver between her ear and shoulder as she brought her legs up on the desk, crossing them. Rose did this a lot whenever she went into his office and it irritated him, the disrespect. But it was, of course, different when Rey did it. He could see more of her legs, smell more of her scent, and get to watch her be playful and cute. “Hi Maz,” she smiled, with dimples. His chest warmed. “Did you open it? You did? So… tell me!”

Rey turned to Ben and swatted him playfully on his arm, _MIT_ she mouthed at him. His eyes widened. She must have gotten a letter.

“I did? I DID? I DID!!” She was shouting now.

So it was. His favorite employee, Rey, his Omega… her dream came true and she was going to MIT in Cambridge. Five hours away from here. Away from him.

And he was stuck here in Wilimington Delaware. As usual.

Ben went back to his beer and thumbed through his tapes to find something to play his drums to when Rey was done with the phone. One of the tapes caught his eye. He pulled it out and read the inscription.

“For Boss, From Rey.”

He hadn’t seen this tape in years.

  
  


* * *

**1993**

It was late and Ben was sitting with Maz in her kitchen. Rey had been living there for about a month. Her scent was permeating throughout the house. It was soothing. Maz and Chewie’s home was always comfortable, but now it had that extra purr an Omega brings to an Alpha. They just finished dinner and Rey excused herself to do homework in her bedroom. Chewie was most likely passed out on the armchair in the other room, the sound of Law and Order lulling him to sleep.

“How has she been?” Ben asked sincerely.

“Good,” Maz said easily, “She reminds me of you.”

“Oh no,” Ben said with a small smile, “That sounds terrible.”

“She doesn’t have a temper,” Maz laughed back, “But, she seems lonely, even though I try to reach out to her. She always looks like there’s a million things on her mind. And… she wants to do well. Reminds me of you, see?”

“I see,” Ben pursed his lips.

They sat in silence for a bit and then Maz spoke quietly, carefully.

“I’m worried about you,” she said, “You and her.”

Ben sighed. He knew this conversation was coming.

“It’s fine,” he said. He heard his own voice, it was strange and he knew he wasn’t convincing anyone, “I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“She’s very young.”

“I’m not going to do anything,” Ben said, raising his voice.

“Shhh,” Maz hushed as she peered down the hallway where Rey was studying, “I’m getting her the best blockers in the market, I want you to do the same.”

“Done,” he shrugged. He ordered them the day Rey started working at the store.

“I…” Maz started, then shook her head.

“What?”

“It’s not you I’m worried about as much,” she confessed. “It’s her. No one has taught her anything about her kind. She doesn’t know how to deal with her hormones, her pheromones, her instincts… she could come on to you one day and if you have a weak moment-”

“MAZ,” Ben growled, “We got through an entire day of her being in her first heat, I’m sure we can handle ourselves.”

They sat in silence again, Ben fiddling with the tab dangling from his teacup.

“I suppose you are right,” Maz sighed.

“Thanks,” Ben smiled on one side of his face.

They both heard a creak from across the hall and turned. Rey appeared in the kitchen. She was changed into pajama pants and a big T-shirt, yawning. Still a kid.

“You’re still here?” She scrunched her face.

“Just about to go.”

“Oh! I made you something,” she said. “Don’t go anywhere.”

She ran out of the kitchen back to her room and Maz stood.

“I’m going to put Chewie to bed,” she said as she gave Ben a light kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight big guy.” 

“Goodnight Maz.”

Rey shoved a plastic case in front of him.

“To Boss. From Rey.” She drew a little puppy on the side.

“I like the dog,” he said, “Mixtape?”

“I’ve been listening to the ones you give me,” she said as she sat on the seat that Maz made empty, “And also the stations that you recommended. I really like the college one.”

“Yeah, it’s good huh? Not the stuff you hear on regular radio,” He nodded.

“For sure,” Rey said, “I started to record some of the stuff I like off of that station. I made you copy. It’s mostly punk and butt rock.”

“You know I like butt rock, even bad butt rock,” Ben laughed.

She smiled back and then her face got serious.

“Hey, I was wondering about something,” she said, “You said you lived on the streets.”

“Yeah,” Ben said slowly.

“Why?”

“Oh,” He bit his lips and sighed. She could smell her now. Her blockers must be fading, “Well…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” she suddenly said very quickly.

“It’s ok,” Ben shrugged, “It’s not that interesting of a story though.”

“Still,” Rey prodded, “I don't know a lot of street people or... people like us... I like to hear stories.”

“Alright,” he sat back in his chair, still fiddling with the tea tab, “I was about fifteen when my parents kicked me out of the house. I was a very violent and angry Alpha. My mom’s an Alpha too. Did you know that? She and I got in a lot of fights when I was presenting. I almost killed a kid in school for accidentally bumping into me.”

Rey’s eyebrows raised.

“They sent me to my uncle’s house,” he continued, “And it was ok… for a few months. But one night he tried to discipline me and I wasn’t having it so I ran away. I didn’t have any friends or family that would take me in so I slept in alleys and dumpsters. Stole food. Shit like that. It was like that for a couple years.”

“But how did you end up here?”

“I got in a fight and I was arrested. The cops called my parents. Chewie just got married to Maz and they moved back to Wilmington. That’s when I started living here. In the room you’re staying in. They helped me get my shit back together, finish school… learn the drums… and if you watch MTV, you know the rest.”

Rey smiled at him, it made his chest tight and bloom at the same time. It was comforting and heartbreaking.

“You were wrong,” she joked, “It’s a pretty interesting story.”

“So,” Ben said slowly, “Since we are sharing stories… what about you? How did you end up on the streets?”

“Well, _my_ story is boring though,” She said and Ben gestured for her to continue anyway.

“I never knew my parents. I guess I was found wandering the streets when I was four years old and someone found me and called the cops. They put me in foster care and I’ve been bouncing around different places for years. Until Unkar. That was my last foster house.”

“Who’s Unkar?”

Rey’s face darkened and she bit her lip.

“Is he the one that gave you all those scars?” Ben pointed at her arms.

“Y-yes…” Rey stammered. “I was one of five kids in his house. He had… he has a nasty drug habit. I mean, he’d get clean sometimes when CPS would come around. It would really suck for him if he lost the money he got from housing all the kids he took in. Anyway, he sells shit that we stole or took home for drug money. If we came home without anything, we’d… Well, we’d get punished.”

Ben’s heart felt like it was a ton of bricks in his stomach. The story was sad, but what made it sadder was how easily she told it. Like she was too used to it. 

“I stole from your store a lot,” Rey said quietly, “Because… no one really paid attention. Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“And then you caught me, and now I’m here.”

“You were wrong too,” Ben said after a moment. “That was… interesting.”

Rey shrugged, “Just a couple of poor street kids…” And then she grinned, “But guess what?”

“Yeah?” Ben squinted at her, “What’s that?”

“I heard Chewie on the phone the other day with CPS, telling them to check on the other kids at Unkars… and they’re going to help me get emancipated,” She danced her shoulders as she spoke.

“That’s great! That’s the best thing that could happen!”

“I mean, I’m so lucky,” Rey said, dimples in her face, “and it’s all because of you.”

Xx

1995

Finn, Poe and Rose were huddled by the cash register when Rey heard Ben start playing drums. It was loud and fast right away and startled everyone. She was a mix of emotions, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. This was normal for her, but today was extra intense with knowing she was leaving in the Fall and the stress of Ben losing all that money. It broke her heart to know that Ben was being Ben, trying to do the right thing by trying to buy the store and it shattering to pieces. Fucking Poe. What the hell.

She glanced over at the three of them and noticed Rose make a frustrated noise. Customers were lining up outside for Knights of Ren and Rey was the only one on the floor doing anything.

“Hey assholes,” she shouted from across the way. “Get to work!”

“Rey!” Rose ignored her outburst and motioned her to join them at the register.

She shook her head and reluctantly walked over to them to see what the big deal was.

“What?”

“Ok,” Finn said as he smoothed out the piece of paper they were staring at. “I have about $2000 in savings, Poe has $950 and Rose about $1500. That’s almost $5000. Rey, do you have any money saved?”

“What? What are you doing?”

“We’re trying to raise the money for Ben to buy Rebel Records,” Rose whispered.

“Oh my god, that’s a really good idea,” she admitted, “Um, I have probably $1000?”

“That’s perfect!” Finn said.

“Not enough though,” Rey frowned.

“We have another plan to get more money,” Rose said, “We’re going to have a concert here, tonight. Ask for donations.”

Rey was shocked. Both at their boldness and heart. She could feel her tears in her eyes well up again.

“You guys!”

Finn explained the plan. Rose was going to make flyers and have her sister take them all around town. Finn was going to get his band to do the music. And Poe had to get the stage and sound set up. And Rey…

“We don’t want Ben to know what’s going on,” Finn said, “You know how he is… he’ll”

“He’ll try to stop us because he doesn’t like when people do him any favors,” Rey nodded.

“Exactly,” Finn rolled his eyes, “So… we need to do what you do best.”

“Make cupcakes,” she thumbs-upped.

“No,” Rose said tauntingly, “You need to distract Mr. Boss man.”

Rey folded her arms on her chest, “Oh, and how do you think I should do that?”

“Use your lady parts,” Poe motioned at her boobs.

“Or she could just stand near him,” Finn smacked Poe in the back of his head, “That always seems to work.”

“Stop taking your blockers,” Rose smiled.

“Ok, I can’t stop taking my blockers, that will make him insane,” Rey shook her head.

“Wait,” Rose said as she picked up the First Order apron, “I have an idea.”

Xx

Ben stopped drumming after awhile and was spent. He drummed himself into a frenzy. His buttonup shirt was sticking to his body. He yanked it off of him and sat in his office in front of the fan in just his thin sleeveless undershirt. There were no more drinks in his fridge so he went out to the main breakroom to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher. He was gulping it down when Poe burst into the back.

“Get out of here,” Ben growled.

“I’m just here to tell you that the other assholes that screwed you over are here,” Poe announced before a tall, thin, red-haired man forced his way into the backroom.

He straightened himself out and smiled snidely.

“Ben,” he had a british accent.

“Hux,” Ben said back and gulped down the rest of his water. “Where are the other dickheads?”

“Aw,” a voice said as six men walked into the backroom. They were all in various forms of plaid, longish greasy hair and holes in their pants. They were also all obviously drunk or high and barely walking in without a stumble. “Never lost that sense of charm did you Ben?”

“Vic,” Ben growled as he tossed his glass into the sink, “Too fucked up to take any blockers? You smell disgusting.”

Vic lunged forward without hesitation and Ben stepped right into his face in retaliation. Ben still had an inch or two on Vic, who was built Alpha-like but skinny from body mis-use. Ben was pumped full of adrenaline from the morning’s events and felt his blood pulsing all over.

“Ok ok ok,” Hux said waving his hands, “Alphas. Please calm down.”

Xx

“Rose!” Rey wailed, “This is a horrible idea!”

The two girls were huddled in the girl’s bathroom. Cool air hit Rey in every direction. She felt exposed. Probably because she was wearing just an apron and panties.

“You look so hot,” Rose praised, “If I had an ass like that, I’d be wearing this everyday.”

“I think I can distract Ben without being naked,” Rey wailed.

“Yeah, but you still let me dress you up like this,” Rose pointed out, “You can’t deny me that you kind of want to do this.”

“I… I sort of want to see…” Rey started and then sniffed the air, “Do you smell that?”

“What?”

“It’s like…” sniff, “Like Alpha… but not Ben. Like Alpha and…” sniff, “... and bug killer or something.”

“Probably just Ben and his blockers,” Rose shrugged.

“No… he smells better than this…” Rey said as she started to wander out of the bathroom, “It’s almost like paint and mud, it’s giving me a headache. And do you hear that? There’s voices out there…”

Rey kept walking out of the bathroom, ignoring Rose’s weak protests to stay put. The smell of Alpha was overwhelming. Rey found herself inhaling it like she had been under water for some time. Gulping the scent in and swallowing it. The chemical smell was bothersome, but made little difference. She had not had her fill of Alpha pheromones since she and Ben fooled around in his office and even that was wanting. She felt her body moving towards the noise in the backroom like one of those cartoons that smelled pie in the window.

She was standing in the middle of the small crowd of men when she heard Ben say something.

"Rey! What are you doing?!"

Then a light smack on the butt by a small feminine hand.

"Remember what we talked about," Rose whispered, "This is our chance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THIS SCENE IN THE MOVIE?
> 
> CLASSIC.
> 
> Rey, you naughty naughty Omega.


	6. Crazy Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this chapter for weeks and weeks and OMG I hope you like it.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS. There is one scene where Rey gets mildly sexually attacked. It is very mild and she can take care of herself AND Ben shows up right away. But if you're sensitive to that, please skip when Vic finds her in the bathroom.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. I really take your ideas and thoughts to heart. Thank you so much for reading.

Art by [@Ramenana](https://twitter.com/ramenana)

**1995**

Rey’s round, hard, ass was right in Ben’s face. The tiny First Order apron barely covered her chest and wrapped around with two strings at the small of her back. Her bubble butt was pink and smooth and out in the open with a couple of small red straps from her thong hugging her curves.

Ben was in heaven. Ben was in hell.

He leaned his face into Vic’s. Both Alphas were inching towards each other, raw and untamed, their stances to dominate. Ben took his suppressants but was starting to smell himself and he had only a fleeting thought to protect Rey's naked body before his Alpha senses scrambled to attack the other Alpha in the room. He growled as Vic backed away from Ben and turned towards Rey. Vic’s scent, however chemical from whatever drug he was on at the time, was very strong. Ben’s mouth watered and chest got tight as his dominance over Rey bolstered, seeing them stare at each other.

“I mean, it’s awfully skimpy isn’t it?” Rey pouted as she pranced on top of the coffee table, swaying her ass in front of the Alphas.

In the distance Poe snickered. When Ben gave him a cold, hard stare, Poe suddenly jumped and scurried off.

“Rey,” Ben growled from the bottom of his stomach.

“Boss,” she chirped as she hopped down from the table in front of him. She raised her arms and twirled in front of him, the front of the apron fluttering in front of her, revealing the rest of her tiny red thong. Ben felt the punch in the face of her scent, knowing she was starting to slick. “If they want us to dress properly, the least they could do is provide us with proper clothing.”

“Rey,” Ben growled again, this time raising his voice again.

“Ben, leave the little Omega alone,” Vic said, too lazily for an Alpha in this situation. Must be on a downer or something.

Rey stopped her prancing and ambled towards Vic. She stuck her chin out at him and rested her hands on her hips, arms akimbo.

“You,” Rey said, eyes narrowed. Ben flinched as she stuck a finger in Vic’s chest, “You must be the asshole that thought this band would be better off without Ben.”

“Rey stop,” Ben’s whole body was on fire, trying not to succumb to the violent tantrum it wanted to have.  
  


“BEN,” Rey whined as she spun to him and toyed with the apron straps, tits dangerously close to showing.

“OMEGA!” Ben boomed and everyone in the room went froze, “Get the fuck out of here and get dressed.”

Rey squeaked and rantowards the women’s bathroom.

The room was still for too long when Ben finally spoke.

“Okay,” he heaved another breath, “Okay. There are dozens of people awaiting your asses outside.” he snickered as Vic shook his head at him. “Hey, it’s not my fault only a few people give a shit you’re here.”

“Hux,” Ben said as he turned to the redhead, “Get your assholes in line. I have to get my own assholes in line.”

* * *

Rey’s skin was on fire and her face was wet with tears. The pheromones in the breakroom were so thick that she felt like she was swimming in it. Vic was an Alpha, for sure. And she hated that she wanted to jump on him. His scent was so feral and strange. And Ben… why was Ben so controlled? How does he do it? She cried, feeling like a little fool in a stupid outfit. She was washing her face when the door to the bathroom swung open.

“I’m sorry, I’m in here. I thought I locked the door,” Rey weeped pathetically as she pouted in the corner.

“That was a cute little stunt you did just now,” a tired, low voice said to her. She jumped when she saw Vic climb into the bathroom and the door swing close behind him.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Rey said miserably, having nothing else in her arsenal.

“Poor little Omega,” Vic sung, “So desperate for Alpha cock…”

“Get out of here,” Rey said as she turned towards him and braced herself on the counter.

He approached her slowly, hands in his pockets, smiling at the ground.

“You must be so pent up,” He shrugged, “I mean, I could help you with what you need…”

He was right in front of her when he pulled a hand out of his pocket and rested it on hers. She swiped it away and slapped him. Hard.

“Stupid bitch,” Vic grabbed at her wrists.

“Ben Ben BEN!!!” She screamed.

* * *

Ben was still sticky with sweat and in his sleeveless undershirt when he was letting people in to meet the Knights of Ren. It was no more than fifty people waiting outside and he was happy enough to let them in. Not as many as he expected, but it was nice to know the interest in his old band was waning.

They had a table set up where the band could sit and sign things like T-shirts, CDs, and other things. Several kids were there to buy the new CD and get it signed. The little event was running well with Finn and Rose. Ben sighed, sometimes his employees were totally great.

_Where was Poe?_ He shook off the thought as he had bigger issues to deal with. _Rey._ He still had a boner in his pants that refused to go down. Her tight round ass and side tit was imprinted in his head. It broke his heart to refuse her again, she was probably having a fit in the bathroom, with the heavy scent of Alpha pheromone and no way to relieve herself.

He should check on her. It had been enough time for her to throw her clothes on. _I need to take more suppressants and blockers anyway. Maybe she needs some? Some Omega tea that he sees her drink might help too. I’ll just knock on the bathroom door. Someone needs to check on her._

Ben ducked out into the back and immediately was hit with the hard scent of Alpha and Omega. Rey was calling to him.

“Ben!” she wasn’t holding back her voice. He ran to the bathroom and found Rey helplessly kicking the overlarge Vic away from her. Luckily Vic was hopped up on so much drugs and Rey was strong in her own right that she was doing a great job defending herself. But that didn’t stop Ben from pouncing right on top of Vic, gripping his shoulders and throwing him across the bathroom. Vic’s back hit the tile hard enough to make a huge dent in the tiled wall.

“Get in my office,” Ben snarled at Rey and she took off.

Ben stomped to Vic and fisted his hand onto his shirt and shook him. Vic was conscious, and smiling even.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? She’s just a fucking kid,” Ben said, ready to punch Vic across the face. Vic was snarling lazily and laughed.

“You’re such a pussy. Can’t give that Omega what she wants. What she needs,” Vic coughed. Ben swung, right into Vic’s nose, breaking it. He threw him back on the ground.

“Deadbeat junkie,” Ben said and left Vic on the floor.

* * *

“Stupid stupid stupid loser Omega,” Rey sobbed to herself inside Ben’s office.

She had thrown herself at her boss for a second time and he rejected her again. And this time, it had dire consequences. Thank God that Vic Alpha was hopped up on drugs or she would have been in really big trouble. And thank god for Ben for showing up when he did and having massive Alpha strength and big strong arms and smelling like a wood-burning stove… she sighed into her hands and sobbed again.

_How is it possible to be so depressed and horny at the same time?_ Her heat might be coming on, possibly the reason why she created such a stir earlier. She rummaged through her bag that she snatched on her way out of the bathroom for suppressants and blockers when the door opened.

The scent of his Alpha was so overwhelming, she fell to her knees and sobbed into her arms. It was like a warm fire on a cold depressing night that you could see and smell but never ever be near. Her pussy was throbbing so badly it ached and her whole body felt like a giant goosebump, sensitive and pulsing.

“Rey?” Ben said gently as he walked in and shut the door, “Sweetheart… don’t cry...”

He moved towards her and crouched by her side. When he went to circle his arms around her, she jumped.

“Please… please don’t touch me,” Rey shuddered. He frowned and she felt a flood of tears on her cheeks when his eyebrows drooped. He was too adorable, it was too much.

“Rey…” Ben repeated, “He’s a piece of shit junkie. He doesn’t take blockers or suppressants. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Rey finally looked at him and shook her head.

“I don’t care about him. I’m crying because of you,” she sobbed.

“Wh- me?”

Rey opened and closed her mouth, sobbing unevenly in between. She looked at and past him, searching for the right words.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” She finally asked.

“No, you-” Ben stood up and walked a few steps away from her. He turned his face so she couldn’t see his expression, “Rey, you’re perfect.”

His words were like a kick to the stomach. Her heat nausea notwithstanding, she took deep breaths to control herself.

“Then why… why…” she gulped a large breath before finishing her sentence, “Why don’t you… why don’t you want me?”

She watched his back rise and fall with deep breaths.

“Rey, please get up off the floor,” he finally said with that tone she was so familiar with.

She felt her legs become solid and pick herself up. She leaned against his desk, her butt resting on the cold edge. Ben turned around and his face was red. He shoved his hands in his pockets and was unpursing his lips.

“Of course I want you,” he said quietly.

“But I’ve thrown myself at you and you don’t do anything!” she suddenly whimpered loudly, “You- you’re not attracted to me. I smell funny to you or something.”

Ben crossed his arms and stepped towards her. He was getting really close. His scent was like a big blanket on her by the time he stepped both his feet outside of hers.

“You think…” he leaned forward and she blushed.

“The reason why…” then he placed one hand on the desk, just next to her.

“I don’t make a pass at you…” The other hand on the desk, caging her in.

“Is because…” His face was so close to hers. His mouth right by her ear. His heat radiating onto her. His scent claiming her own.

“I’m not attracted to you?” He snorted when he said attracted.

Rey was shaking, still hiccuping from her tears and head buzzing from him. The _Alphaness_ of him.

“W-well…” she hiccupped.

“You’re wrong,” his voice was like hot fudge melting on ice cream. She was making a mess on his desk with her pussy and she ached for his touch. She heaved breaths as she grasped at his chest for some relief.

Ben pulled back just a bit so she could see his face. His eyes were still normal, but he was gulping air even harder than her. She knew her scent was filling the room too, with her slick pooling under her. He pursed his lips and continued.

“Sweetheart,” his gaze never left hers, “I don’t come on to you because I don’t want to trap you in this town.”

Her mouth opened to protest but he raised his eyebrows and that was enough for her to shut it.

“You are going to MIT in the Fall and no Alpha/Omega bullshit is going to stop you from going. You may think you and I could just have casual sex and you can be on your way to your new life, but that’s not how biology works. After we mate, my instinct is to keep you near me and yours will be to obey me. I’m stuck here at this record store, nowhere near your dreams.”

Ben leaned forward again, and his hot mouth grazed her gland. She winced, the stimulation was already too much.

“I want you sweetheart,” he chuckled slightly, “And it’s not just because I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega. I want you because…” he swallowed, his gland dipping and rising, “...you’re smart…”

His hot breath skimmed her gland and she whined loudly.

“And funny... and resilient... and hardworking... and... “ he laughed.

“What?”

Ben leaned back and Rey sighed in relief. His mouth on her gland ached too much.

“And because you have a fucking perfect ass,” he bit his lip.

“I want you,” he admitted, “I really really want you. I think about it constantly. I'm horny the whole time you’re around. I want you. I promise.”

“But what about…” Rey whispered, lips trembling, “What about what you said to that Alpha woman, Baz? You said you felt bad for me…”

Ben jerked his head back just a bit and eyes searched for the memory, “Rey… was that right when you got hired?” When she nodded, he leaned in closer to her and smiled warmly, “Oh sweetheart, I didn’t know you heard that. I was… Baz is an aggressive Alpha and I was just trying to protect you from her. You were still only sixteen.”

“But I’m not sixteen anymore…”

“I know…”

She sat back as Ben took a few steps backwards. She started to feel relaxed and hiked both her feet onto his desk, legs bent and spread while she leaned on her elbows.

“I’m horny the whole time I’m around you too,” she murmured. She looked up and he was standing very still, just staring at her. She glanced down and the whole bottom half of her apron was soaked with her slick.

“FUCK,” Ben rasped, “That’s so fucking hot.”

He took two steps quickly towards her and fisted her apron to his face, inhaling deep and hard. The action pulled her apron down to her navel, exposing her tits. She felt the cold air on her nipples and teasing wafts on her panties.

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he lunged at her and she barely had the time to lay all the way down on his desk when he caged her in with both his arms.

Ben’s eyes were dark and she smiled at him, feeling so powerful to have this control over her boss. Feeling sexy and perfect not because he said it but because she finally allowed herself to feel it. She knew it all along. Ben's arms were big and tense from holding himself back from her. He was still coherent though, making himself still with sheer force of will.

“You know… we can do something else,” he said, “We don’t have to mate… We can make each other come and it’ll take the edge off.”

“But I want to mate!” Rey whined.

“Don’t say that!” Ben hissed, “You’re going to make me crazy.”

Rey pouted as he yanked her body down the desk, her pussy at the edge, and then violently bucked his clothed cock into her drenched pussy.

“OH GOD!” Rey squeaked, the stimulation a shock.

He lifted one of her feet up to his face and started sucking on her toe as he fucked into her pussy. She whimpered and felt the warm wash of pending orgasm quickly as his hot mouth enclosed over her tiny toes.

“These fucking toes,” Ben grunted, “Hot little fucking toes. Oh fuck. I’m going pop a knot. It’s been years… Jesus Christ.”

His eyes were dark and animal-like as they roved over her bouncing tits and slick, bald pussy. She got wetter as she realized the hugeness that was between her legs, the dirtiness of the action and the innocence of it all. She pushed back into his rhythm and she felt like she was flying.

“B-boss…” she hissed shakily as she lifted herself up and tugged on his shirt and pants, “Take these off. I want to feel your body. Please please.”

Ben yanked off his shirt and Rey’s glassy eyes broke with a few little tears from the heat and scent overwhelming her. She slid her hands up and down his chest and finally laid her face into his flesh and licked. He shuddered as she sloppily sucked on the flat parts of his chest, desperately trying to drink his sweat.

“Poor Omega,” Ben pouted at her, “So needy… do you want to taste Alpha’s cock too?”

Rey sprang her head back and panted as she clawed at his pants like a desperate caged animal.

“Sh sh sh....” Ben soothed as he gently collected her hands and stroked her face, then her gland. She winced at his touch, unable to deal with the stimulation. “Turn around,” He helped her turn on the desk and bend over on all fours. He tugged on her panties and pulled them down to her knees. “Oh fuck baby… you are so pretty down here…” he gripped her hips and brought his thumbs near her pussy, spreading her open. “I could watch your slick trail down your legs all fucking day…”

Rey heard his pants unzip and fall to the floor. She whispered wishes into the air as he grasped one of her legs with one hand and her tits with the other hand to hoist her up. She heaved dreamy sighs when his hard, smooth cock slid against her pussy.

“A-Alpha… B-bossss…” she whimpered, “But you said....”

“I won’t mate you,” he rasped. She felt his chest against her back vibrate. He was purring. She didn’t know he could do that, “Don’t worry. Oh FUCK baby… I want to so fucking bad…”

“Alpha Alpha Alpha,” she chanted as he humped into her and slid his cock against her wet, smooth pussy. She thought she was going deaf when he opened his mouth and sucked on her gland.

His fingers rolled on her nipple and she almost went limp except he said, “Baby… give me your hand. I want to feel your tiny hand on my cock.”

She scrambled her palm down to feel his thick, hard cock in her palms. It was hot and wet and so huge. She pumped it timidly and Ben moaned filthy words into her ear.

“FUCK baby. Such a little slut for your boss. Fisting my cock with your baby hands... You’re such a good little Omega. So so fucking good… I… I…”

Knock knock.

“Hey guys,” It was Poe.

Ben stilled and Rey whined.

“Uh Ben… I know you guys are having an Alpha Omega moment and all…”

“Poe are you FUCKING serious right now?” Ben bellowed.

“Yeah, I would never interrupt Mommy and Daddy time it’s just… the cops are here?” Poe squeaked.

Ben pulled away from Rey quickly, and she flipped around, seating her butt on his desk. He angrily and ran his fingers through his hair and gulped air as he audibly growled at the ceiling like a wolf. 

“Boss?” Poe tapped on the door again.

“I’ll be right out. FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm an asshole. I keep doing this.
> 
> Poe is hilarious though right? Mommy and Daddy time? aahahhahah


	7. Circle of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of comments on poor Ben. He's having quite the day. Well, here's where it all turns around for him. It felt really good to write this chapter. Ben needed relief.
> 
> I upped the chapter count. Last time, I promise. <3
> 
> I absolutely love the feedback that I've been getting - kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. Thank you thank you thank you.

“This isn’t how I wanted it to be,” Ben admitted as he buttoned up his shirt.

“You wanted it to be… you wanted it to be something?” Rey squeaked as she slid off his desk and combed her stray hairs away from her face.

He didn’t slow down from pulling on his clothes as he kept his gaze on her. _His eyes_ , she sighed. They always felt like they were on her skin.

“You have no idea Rey,” Ben shook his head slowly and then took a deep breath as he rummaged through his desk for suppressants, “I think you should go home for the day. There’s too much going on and you’re going into heat.”

“But… the benef-” she shut her mouth. Ben still didn’t know his employees were trying to raise money to save Rebel Records from First Order.

“Um, ok boss,” she mumbled.

Ben left the office quickly. He gave Rey a look of apology but she waved him off with a smile. He wanted her. He wasn’t going to stop wanting her. She could wait longer. She took her heat suppressants and blockers and got dressed in the quiet office. It was after she was combing her hair with her fingers that she noticed Ben’s songwriting notebook again. It was up high on his bookshelf. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help her curiousity.

Rey dragged a chair to the shelf and pulled the notebook down. She thumbed through the pages and noticed that he still wrote. The dates were recent. _Ben, you still write songs._ It warmed her heart. It was just like him, to just never give up on something he was passionate about. _Ben._

She thought about how he wasn’t going to let First Order buy out his parents and how Ben didn’t give up on his employees, no matter how much of a pain in the ass they were. It's just, something was bugging her. It wouldn’t be so bad to be working for First Order. Just a few rule-changes, and First Order offered benefits like health care and paid time off. Rebel Records didn't do that. Ben probably wouldn’t be so stressed if he wasn't working for Han and Leia. Not so much pressure to make money.

Rey sighed and let her body linger in the scents in the room. She wondered when they could do it again. No mating though, she reminded herself with a twinge of disappointment. He was really invested in her going to college.

_“You have a chance to get out of here… It’s in my instincts to keep you here…”_

WAIT.

If Ben bought Rebel Records, if he was the owner, he wouldn’t have to be here all the time. Han and Leia are never in the store.

_“You look beautiful everyday…”_

WAIT.

He was in such a good mood this morning. Something was definitely different...

_“I’m stuck here with this store…”_

WAIT.

Was Ben planning on… buying the store so he could follow her? Was it possible?

_Have I been so busy fawning over him that I never noticed he was trying to make something happen for us?_

Rey ran out of his office.

* * *

“He was attacking my employee in the bathroom,” Ben said quickly, very annoyed with the officer. Although, he could be annoyed with anything right now. Alpha blue balls are epically painful. “I was trying to protect her.”

“Sir,” the officer huffed, “I hate to ask this, but was this an Alpha territory situation?”

Ben ran his hands through his hair and huffed.

“Why is that relevant?”

“Just trying to understand what happened here,” the officer shrugged, “He seems pretty banged up…”

“What a concussion?” Ben scoffed, “Alphas can heal that in a second. He’s fine.”

The officer was interrupted by his partner and they took a moment to speak aside quietly. The first officer came back to Ben, putting his notes back in his front pocket.

“Well, the other Alpha doesn’t want to press charges,” he shrugged.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Ben said confidently, “He’d be put in Alpha prison so fucking fast-“

“Yes, but I think you really need to cool it,” the officer pointed out, “I do have training in identifying scents and yours is overly aggressive.”

“Whatever," Ben waved him off.

The officers left and Ben took a wide look at his store. Customers were still lined up to see the Knights of Ren, and thankfully Hux had the rest of the band still signing things and talking to them. Vic was nowhere in sight. Probably huffing paint in a corner… He rubbed his temples and got behind the register to break Poe.

* * *

The news stations were showing up at Rebel Records. Two different correspondents and their camera people were setting up outside of the store. Probably something to do with the cops being here.

Poe was in the alley plugging in the sound system when Rey appeared.

“Hey Rey,” Poe smiled pathetically, “Are you still pissed at me?”

“No…” she distractedly peered right past him, “Ben’s inside right?”

“Yup, at the register,” he nodded. “What the hell happened with Vic and Ben?”

She took a breath and focused on Poe. She told him very quickly how Vic had tried to attack her and Ben came to her rescue.

“But that doesn’t matter really because…” she trailed, “Well, Poe, you didn’t just fuck up Ben’s life when you tried to gamble that money. You screwed me up too. I know that it doesn’t make a lot of sense to you right now, but we really need to make the money back.”

“I know,” Poe admitted, “I’ve been thinking about it too. He wants to buy the business so he doesn’t have to work here anymore.”

Rey nodded.

“So he could be with you,” Poe sighed, “You two are…”

“Romantic? Cute?”

“I was thinking disgusting but-“

“Difficult. You. You’re difficult.”

“Hold on, I have an idea.”

* * *

“Excuse me miss,” Poe approached the pretty lady with a smart red suit. “Are you reporting about the attack that happened in the store?”

“Yes, one of your employees attached one of the Knights of Ren?”

Poe laughed, “You mean the other way around?”

The woman raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, lets talk.”

* * *

The Knights of Ren event had slowed down after a bit. Rose had the register covered and Finn was out on the floor when Ben decided to go back to his office to call the bank again to let them know the down payment wasn’t going to be there, and then his parents to tell them the news as well. He wasn't as angry or sad about it anymore. The day had beaten the anger out of him.

He thought about Rey and hoped she got home safe. Hoped she wasn’t sad. Hoped she was relieved or happy. His Alpha mind wanted to protect her and… fuck her. Or at least make her come. He hoped she wasn’t in pain. _Poor thing. Poor baby and her swollen, soaked pussy. Fuck. I need to jerk off._

Ben opened the door to his office to find Hux sitting in his desk, in his chair reading his songbook.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ben barked immediately, "How did you find that?"

“Still writing, I see,” Hux said as he stood up and shut the book neatly. “It’s still very good. Performing?”

“Get out,” Ben said quietly as he stepped forward and collected the book as Hux walked to the other side of the room.

“You should know,” Hux said ignoring him, “It was best what happened with you and the Knights. It was a good thing that Vic and you didn’t get along. It's best you gave up on fighting over the song rights.”

“I don’t want to hear any sour grapes story right now,” Ben waved him off, “Fact is I’m in the hole tens of thousands of dollars and they’re filthy rich off of MY SONGS.” He struck his book with his hands.

“No they’re not,” Hux shook his head, “You know how that record deal works. The money is a loan until they can make it up with sales and concerts. They’re not producing anymore. The label is dropping them.”

Ben glared back at Hux with his hands on his hips.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben asked.

“I want to get on your good side,” Hux admitted, “I have clients who are in the market for songs.”

“Those songs are not for sale,” Ben grumbled.

“Really?” Hux barked back, “Those songs live in that book for no one to listen to? You’re not performing, so who’s going to play them? It’s good music. Everyone knows about your gift. It would be easy to to sell these songs.”

"Get out," Ben growled.

Hux shrugged and hovered at the threshold and said, “Songwriters are one of the richest people in our industry."

He took a few steps outside his door.

"Something to think about.”

* * *

“Ok we’re live in 3 - 2 -1…” the producer said behind the camera man.

The news correspondent and Poe had a quick plan on what he was to say about the day's goings-on in Rebel Records. The attack, Knights of Ren, etc. The correspondent was very strict with him about what to say because it was live.

"Don’t screw it up," she actually said.

“We have Poe Dameron here with a first-hand account on the attack, Poe, can you tell us what happened?”

“Vic from the Knights of Ren tried to attack one of our employees but our boss, Ben saved the day. But most importantly, Rebel Records is in danger of becoming a First Order Music store. You hear that? Rebel Records might be succumbed to the Man. We say FUCK the Man! Help us Fuck the man tonight! We’re having a benefit concert to save Rebel Records! Come on by and save our store!”

“Cut cut cut!” the producer screamed in the back as Poe ran away laughing, grabbing Rey’s hand and frolicking into the store.

* * *

It was around 8pm when Ben noticed his employees acting weird. The Knights of Ren and Hux had already left. The store is usually pretty slow by now and he only had Rose scheduled to close but Finn and Poe were still hanging around.

He was thankful though because it was starting to be abnormally busy. He looked at the Knights of Ren poster, making sure the times on it for the signing were correct.

“What’s wrong Ben?” Rose asked. He must have been frowning. He’s always frowning though.

“It’s so busy,” he grumbled, “I mean, I like it, but it’s just strange.”

“Ummm…” Rose coughed, “Here’s the thing…”

Ben growled. _What now?_ He rolled his eyes.

“Spit it out,” Ben leaned on the counter, “What’s going on?”

Before she could speak, Ben heard a commotion outside.

“Thank you all for coming out to Save Rebel Records!” It was Finn. On a microphone, sounding like he’s outside in the alley.

“Rose, what the fuck?” Ben said as he raced to the door.

“It’s cool Ben, don’t worry!” she said weakly as he rushed out the door.

He turned the corner in the alley and was assaulted by throngs of people. He ran so fast, he didn’t register that there had to be a hundred or so folks supplying the loud noise in the small space. Finn’s band was already starting to play, pop punk, suitable for the crowd. Pleasing and fun. A few kids turned when they saw Ben.

“Oh! It’s him!” the smallest one said. They were all in their early teens, “You’re the guy that wrote all the music from Finish What You Started right?”

That was Knights of Ren’s first album. He nodded slowly as he kept taking in the scene. He was shocked to the point that he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Is this what his employees were up to all day?

“Where do we donate? Do you know?” Another kid asked him, pulling him back.

“No.. I’m sorry…” he trailed.

“Inside,” a voice said behind him. It was Poe. Ben spun around and Poe was pointing at the entrance and the kids walked into the store.

Ben shook his head at his friend.

“You guys are…”

“I know, we're assholes,” Poe suggested.

“I was going to say amazing but yeah, that too…” he sighed, “You didn’t have to do this.”

“But I did,” Poe shrugged, “I’m sorry Boss. I… wasn’t thinking right. That lady that came in at the end of the night… she made me feel invincible.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Ben nodded and sighed, regretting sending Rey home. She’d love this.

He was interrupted by a firm slap to the shoulder.

"Man it's a shitty thing what those Knights of Ren did to you," the man behind him grunted. He was long-haired with a rumpled flannel, "Now fucking First Order? Fuck that man."

"Oh, thanks..." Ben mumbled.

"Donations inside," Poe nodded at him.

"You should mingle," Poe suggested.

For once in his life, Ben didn't mind mingling.

* * *

"Hey boss," Rose poked Ben in the shoulder.

It was after midnight and he was sitting in the middle of the store, legs splayed out in front of him and leaning with his palms behind him. He never let himself loose like this, but it was the longest day of his goddamn life and he deserved to be comfortable.

"Yeah?" He let himself smile goofily. _Yup, I'm tired._

"Ummm... is that guy Hux cool?" Rose stammered.

"Hux?" Ben coughed as he sat up.

"OOOOhhh..." Finn and Poe teased from behind the counter. They were counting the money raised that night.

"SHUT UP. You two are worse than women," Rose threw her hands up in the air.

"Not very riot grrl of you," Finn tsked.

"Why are you asking about Hux?" Ben asked.

"He... he asked me for my number?" Rose shrugged.

"He's..." Ben shrugged. Fuck it. Hux wasn't so bad. "He's actually a good guy."

"OK money's counted," Poe announced.

"Wait wait!" Rose chirped and picked up champagne flutes from behind the counter and scurried around to the guys to hand them one. "Ok ok, we're ready..."

"Grand total is... $15,293 and 48 cents!"

"You're fucking shitting me!" Ben coughed.

"WOOOO! Rebel Records forever!" Rose cheered.

Finn and Poe high-fived and they all exchanged hugs.

Ben sighed and frowned at himself. Rey. Rey should be here.

Rose crouched down beside him.

"She's here, you know," she whispered to him.

"She is?" Ben heaved a breath too fast and the champagne went down the wrong pipe. He coughed loudly.

"Yes," Rose said when he settled, "She's been here the whole time but I didn't want to interrupt her. She's been upstairs... fixing the sign."

"She's still there now?"

"Yup."

Ben jumped up and scrambled up the stairs to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you Ben. Everything is going to be ALLLRight!
> 
> There's just one last thing to do. Well... two last things because epilogues are important.


	8. 'Til I Hear It From You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. I finished this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read along and went through this little journey with me. I appreciated everyone's support, comments, bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions, etc. I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU.
> 
> Ok no more talky talky. Let's get to some A/B/O smut.

Ben sprinted up the stairs, his knees knocking into the narrow walls and him taking two and three steps at a time. He grasped the walls trying to pull himself up the stairs even faster. He was giddy. He never felt giddy. It was like his whole body and soul was chuckling.

His employees, _his friends_ , they raised the money he needed to own the store. He could finally take a step back from managing the store. He could move away near MIT. If that’s what Rey wanted. And he could… dare he even think it… he could write songs.

He reached the top of the stairs and grasped the doorknob gently. He was afraid to open it. Like she wasn’t going to be there and this whole day was a dream and he was going to wake up in his dumb apartment downtown again. But then he heard her. She was tossing tools around and the clink-clink of her tools were being bucketed into her toolbox. He opened the door.

Ben didn’t see her at first. But he could hear her humming to herself quietly. It was dark outside and the roof was lit dimly by the lights of the street and moon. He took a long look around at the roof and he felt his heart flip when his eyes settled on a circle of haphazardly placed pillows and blankets near the sign. He grinned as he settled his hands on his hips. She nested.

“I think that’ll do it,” he heard her say and he walked around the corner to see Rey lifting herself up and walking to the switch. She stopped suddenly when she saw him.

“Hi,” he pursed his lips shyly.

“Boss,” she smiled widely at him.

Ben stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a few awkward steps towards her.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore,” he shrugged.

She nodded, still with that smile on her face, “Oh, I know.”

Ben was standing right up against her, their toes touching. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear and took no measures to hide his deep inhale. She was in heat and her blockers were fading, his suppressants as well. It would be the second time in his life that he would have smelled her in this state. But this time was different. This time he let go and lost himself in her scent.

It was as if you were working in a hot junkyard all day and then walked into a cool clean kitchen and someone just cut a sweet juicy watermelon and it was sitting on the counter waiting for you to eat it. Succulent and fresh and cool. She shivered and closed her eyes, inhaling him as well.

“Well…” she finally said. Her voice sounded far away and it took him a moment to come back to her, “What should I call you then…?”

Ben tingled at her question. She was teasing him. He chuckled and ran a finger down her cheek.

“I think you know,” he rasped as he leaned into her face.

“Wait,” she said suddenly and stepped back. He froze, tensing his body from engulfing her in his arms. She shuffled to the side and flicked the light switch next to him and the Rebel Records sign lit up. It shone brightly with yellow all around them with a low hum, “M-my nest needed mood lighting…”

“Oh sweetheart,” Ben couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, his cock pressing against her. She jolted at the hardness in his pants but smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck. He leaned in.

Ben almost fainted at the touch of her tongue to his. The intensity of the pheromones hit him like a brick wall and he felt his knees get weak. He kept steady but felt Rey sway as well and he lifted her easily as she wrapped her legs around him. Ben lost himself in the long, hard strokes he gave her with his tongue as he pushed himself into her face. Rey whimpered and whined back gasping his name and running her small, cold fingers through his hair.

He carried her over to the nest and lowered them both down on the bed of pillows and blankets she fashioned. He laid her down, still kissing, searching and nipping her mouth, neck and ears. She panted back and he stopped only for a moment to step back and look at her.

She was pink and shuddering, her thighs pressing into each other and mouth red. Her face was worried.

“Are you ok baby?” Ben asked as he trailed his hands on her thighs, easing her to open up.

“Yes…” she whined.

“Yes what?” Ben said as he ran his fingers up her thighs into her skirt, feeling her wet slick pooling in her panties. He pulled them down slowly and she sighed loudly, keeping her eyes on him. Ben got down on his belly and pulled Rey’s legs so her thighs laid on his shoulders and her knees were by his ears. He nudged his face into her thighs, letting his nose settle in between her folds. _So warm, and soft, and pretty..._ She shivered and bucked back into him as he sucked in a huge inhale. “YES WHAT REY?” he demanded as he sucked in another breath of her scent.

“Aaaalpha…” Rey shook into him, “Alpha…” she whined.

Ben pulled back a bit and opened his mouth for a taste. He swiped his tongue just once and tasted the sweet fresh fruit that was a nice ripe Omega in heat. She was so smooth and bald and throbbing. Her slick was producing so perfectly. He panted desperately as he open-mouth kissed her on her bud and sucked hard just to see her squirm and shake.

“Alpha… alpha… please… too much…” she whined.

“Mmm…” Ben took another inhale of her scent before sucking her clit into his mouth and holding her little body down from squirming away. “You taste so fucking good. So wet and ready, perfect little Omega.”

She laughed openly, loudly, as if she didn’t know what to do with herself. _Little Virgin_ … he smirked into her pussy.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Ben teased as he took a small break, “Tickles?”

“Yes!” she giggled, “Is it supposed to tickle?”

Ben hardened his tongue and rolled her clit in his mouth, watching her writhe and jolt back into him. “No, it’s supposed to feel like that baby,” he said tasting her again.

“But… but… I want to…” she was shaking into his face.

“Shhhh…” he hushed her, “Poor baby… you’re coming…” She convulsed into him, her warm sweet slick was dampening his face. 

“Alpha alpha alpha…” she chanted as she shook up and down into his face.

Ben slid a finger into her pussy and she about screamed.

“Ben! Please!” she babbled, “I can’t… I can’t I’m sorry… too much…”  
  


“Yes you can,” he said.

“No!”

“Omega,” Ben growled and she stilled, “You can and you will. We need to get you ready for mating.”

“M-Mating?” Rey sobbed, “I thought… you didn’t want to… no mating…”

“Fuck what I said,” Ben said still pumping his thick finger into her little pussy. What a tight little hole she had. Tight and wet, soft and small… he hummed into her and stretched her again with another finger and she wriggled and whined. “Good girl…” Ben sung, “You’re doing so good. Getting your little virgin pussy ready for my cock…”

“Thank you Alpha,” she managed to say between breaths.

“Oh…” Ben whispered, feeling his cock harden even more, “I like that… Thank you Alpha… say it again.”

“Thank you Alpha, thank you alpha, thank you alpha…” she chanted as he felt her body unwind. She clenched her pussy around his fingers and bounced back into him as she came. She threw her arms around her face as she shook into him and pressed her thighs together into his head. She was a strong little one he thought as he lapped her up more and more. She thought she was done and begged to stop.

“No no no baby,” he said into her pussy, “You’re not done yet. Almost there…”

He sucked on her little clit, rolling it with his tongue and moaning into her. Her scent was overwhelming, like he was diving into a very warm pool of Jello. It was better than he had ever imagined, succumbing to his baser instincts and letting their bodies come together as they did. He pinned her hips down as he sucked and toyed with her clit and her body convulsed and shook into him, panting _Alpha Alpha Alpha_ … he was in agony to take her. His hindbrain chanting it in his mind: mate mate mate. But he wanted her to come. It was her first time and it was going to be wonderful and perfect for her. _His Omega. His Rey._

Her little fingers gripped his head and legs kicked out as she came. Her pussy dampened again into him and he tasted the perfection of her slick. She was ready.

“Alpha…” she sighed as her breath loosened and shuddered in her chest.

Ben stood up and stared down at his Omega and felt his eyes go black.

* * *

“Stand,” he growled.

It still shocked Rey when he used his tone. _Alpha tone._ Even now, when her brain was switched on to full Omega-mode, she shook in her bones as she hiked herself up. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, watching her scramble to her feet. He gripped the hem of her shirt and yanked it off her body so quickly she hardly had the time to lift her arms above her head. Same with her skirt, she almost fell when he swiped them from under her legs. She kicked off her shoes and shivered.

“Good Omega,” Ben said as he started to pull off his clothes. Rey felt her chest warm and bloom. _Alpha was pleased._ She stood awkwardly on the roof watching him. His lean body white in the moonlight, big broad chest and thick legs being everything her little heart dreamed they would be. She gulped at the bulge behind his briefs. Extra long and as thick as her wrist… she shuddered… she was scared but she was ready. He pulled the briefs down and watched as his cock freed itself with one big bounce. He reached out, palmed and jerked it as he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it towards his cock.

“Feel it,” he whispered, “Right here,” he lead her fingers to the underside of the base where she could feel a patch of thicker skin. He hitched his breath when her smooth hands slid against the area, “That’s the knot baby…” his breathing deepened as she toyed with it, stroking it with her fingers. “But… first… I want to make sure you’re protected.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, his eyes were dark but expression sweet, “I don’t want to mate unless… I don’t want you to get pregnant right now.”

“Alpha,” she bit her lip and shrugged, “I… I’ve been on birth control since I turned eighteen… Just in case… in case…”

“What baby?” he slid his fingers between her legs and she whined when he toyed with her pussy, slipping a digit in and out of her.

“In case… this happened with you…” she felt her legs get weak again and wobbled back. He held her fast with his hand wrapped around her waist.

She watched his eyes completely go dark. All black, no whites anywhere and she cried only slightly before he lifted her and laid her down on the pillows again. He leaned into her neck and licked her gland. It wasn’t sweet or gentle. His tongue was flexed and hard and he prodded it before grazing it with his teeth. She bucked her neck against him, hoping he’d bite her and make her his forever.

"Please... please... do it..." she begged.

“No,” he said into her gland, “Not yet. I want to… but… not yet… too… too young…”

His voice was different. Like he was speaking through a microphone that multiplied your voice dozens of times. She shivered from the spookiness and felt her slick pool between her legs. Her pussy was throbbing and whole body pricking with goosebumps. He must have smelled her because he got on his knees between her legs and lifted her butt with one hand, making her pussy level with his heavy dick.

She shut her eyes tightly as he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds.

“Pretty wet pussy,” he growled, “My pussy…” he slowly entered her and she felt the stretch right away and braced herself, “My girl…” he caressed her eyelids as he slid farther, encouraging her eyes to open. She did and looked at her Alpha, “My baby,” farther still and he trailed his fingers down her neck and to her little nipple where he teased them making little circles around it and then rolling it between his fingers. She gasped, “My Omega…” and he slid the rest of the way. Rey rolled onto the top of her head and held her body up with the palms of her hands as she took long breaths, not believing her body could take his entire length.

“Good girl…” he soothed, “Good Omega… I knew you could do it. Your body is perfect for me… You’re doing so good…”

Rey rolled off her head and to her back so she could see him. They stared at each other both with unbelieving eyes that this was actually happening. He felt huge but also right. Her entire body hummed like it was flying. She flexed her little muscle down there and he growled in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good baby…” She felt herself calm down with his voice and then with his thumb on her clit, making circles as he slowly pulled himself out of her. His length was so much it felt like forever before he slid back again into her. She whimpered, feeling his cock’s fullness and then feeling it hit a spot inside of her that made her whole body warm. He pulled out again and back in harder and she groaned lowly. It was so _good_.

“Rey… fuck you’re so fucking hot,” he whispered as he pulled back and this time slammed back into her.

“Oh Alpha Alpha…” she wailed, “Look… look at my belly… look what you’re doing...”

He slowed his pace as he watched the small spot at the base of her belly protrude just slightly when he fucked into her. Her body so tiny and his cock so big it was showing through her. It was enough for him to go fucking wild.

“Omega… my little Omega…” faster and faster he fucked and they both watched his dick hit her little spot that showed through her belly and made her entire body feel like it was sobbing. She let hot tears fall down her face as she felt her orgasm pulse through her. She sent small whispers through her head how this was the happiest she's ever been and she felt him say the same thing back. It was comforting and frantic and she felt the overwhelming feeling of wanting to tell him what she felt since he caught her stealing way back when. Over and over he pounded into her and the pleasure of it got her so caught up, dizzy and drunk… but not confused. She knew. She always knew. She opened her mouth to say it.

"Ben... Ben I... I lo-"

“Don’t you dare,” he growled as he covered her mouth and fucked her harder and harder and she could feel his pheromones building and rising and he was coming, “fuck fuck fuck Rey… Oh god I’m coming… my knot… it’s popping… oh shit shit… it’s been so fucking long. Do you feel it?” she nodded, even with his hand over her mouth. She cried out, feeling another orgasm as the knot grew into her and she felt his hot cum fill her little body. Ben roared out, his head lolling behind him.

When his body relaxed, he pulled his hand away from her face.

“Ben… I wanted to say.. that I lo-"

"I love you," he said quickly. "I've loved you for so long. When you were a kid, I didn't... I just wanted you to be happy. But that night on your birthday... I knew that I loved you. I love you so much Rey."

"I love you too," she said, "I've loved you ever since you rapped like a big huge dork in the middle of the store."

"I know," he shook his head shyly and kissed her again and leaned his body on top of her. She felt his knot shift inside her and she giggled, "You can feel it huh?"

"Yes," she gulped as he thrust into her in little bursts, her eyes went wide, "Again?"

"Mhm..." he grunted into her gland and she shivered against his lips.

"Alpha..." she shuddered as she bucked back against him in the same short bursts.

"I love you. I love you. I love you..."

"I love you. I love you. I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now listen to [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/5TKuf1mxDlHdXcvdIDViUR) and feel nostalgic.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short and sweet. Thanks again for reading. I love y'all.

**2020**

Interviewer: So tell us how you stayed in business all these years?

Ben: Well, one of the reasons why we stayed in business was because we expanded our music venue. We used to do a few shows in the alley but when the restaurant next door closed down, we took over and that’s where we hosted a bunch of shows.

Interviewer: That’s right. A ton of acts that ended up going big did some shows there, right? Care to give us a few names?

Ben: Um… White Stripes, Fallout Boy, Yeah Yeah Yeahs… John Mulaney did a show there once too. That was fun.

Interviewer: It’s amazing nowadays to see an independently-owned record store still in business. Is it still just a brick and mortar?

Ben: Oh God no. Actually, most of our sales is online. The brick and mortar is… well it’s mostly there for nostalgia sake. The venue is most of the reason why we still exist.

Interviewer: I’d like to shift the interview, if that’s ok. I want to talk about your multiple Grammys…

Ben: Oh… do we have to?

Interviewer: Well, yes. It’s interesting…

The interview ended and the podcast host let him know it would be online in about a month. NPR was doing a series on surviving independent record stores and his was at the top of their list, or at least that’s what they said. The interview was nice but he was glad to be done and have the rest of the day to spend with his girls.

He shut the front door after the host left and walked to the garage where they were.

“Ok, first you need to find the right spots to put the carjack. You can’t just put it anywhere, you could put a hole in the car,” Rey was pointing at different spots on their car at a younger, but taller version of her.

She was smart and funny with chestnut hair like her mom and long legs like her dad. Hope Solo was fifteen years old and was the strongest, fastest, most stubborn and headstrong girl in her class. She was their Alpha daughter and she was perfect.

“I can do this without you Mom,” Hope growled.

“No you can’t,” Ben said as he ruffled her hair and she scrunched her nose at him.

“You need a teacher.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify is great, but if you still have one, support your local record store!
> 
> At the time of publishing this fic, the whole world is still going through the Covid pandemic and there are no shows/concerts/etc. But when they do come back, make sure to go out and support the local venues. They're doing God's work.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and FUCK the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, and hopefully a twitfic if I ever get my act together:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
